


【TSN/ME】长情告白

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	1. 【ME】长情告白 36

因为Mark没睡觉的缘故，他们到会场的时间有点早，Mark决定先去咖啡间给自己冲一杯咖啡。  
早餐分享会并不是每位与会者都有资格参与的，而现在距离分享会还有半小时，F8会场里没几个人。Felix跟着Mark到咖啡间的时候，发现有人在那里聊天。  
大概因为时间尚早会场没人的缘故，所以谈话的两个人很是肆无忌惮。  
“你在F8还能有艳遇？”一个男人惊愕地道，“能来这里的女孩我看都不怎么样。”  
“不是女孩，一个特别漂亮的男人。”另一个人说。  
Mark本来已经准备踏进去了，闻言愕然地停了脚。那两个人在咖啡间的角落，与门的位置平行，正谈得火热，没发现Facebook的CEO来了。  
他抬了抬手，身后的Felix一脸尴尬也停了脚步。

“我还真忘记你男女通吃了。”那人问，“所以多好看才入得了你的眼？”  
“好看自然是非常好看的，南美人，五官特别精致深邃，那双眼睛我都形容不出有多漂亮，眉目含情也不为过。没遇到他之前我都不知道一个男人能长那么风情那么甜。”另一个人滔滔不绝。  
“还有，你不知道他口音多好听，声音又软又糯，说的每一句话都像调情，听得人骨头都酥了，偏偏穿着西装包裹得严严实实的，腿长屁股翘，老实讲，第一眼看到他，我就想扒光他直接在洗手间上了他。”  
Felix吓得魂飞魄散，这是什么意思，南美人、西装、英俊、身材好，这说的是Eduardo吗？  
他惊恐地看向Mark，但自家老板脸色面无表情。  
Eduardo出轨了？所以昨晚Mark才匆匆离场，今早心情差得像Facebook亏了好几十个亿？  
说实话，这种事情Felix无论如何不会相信，但怎么听，那个人嘴里说的都像Eduardo。

“口音好听在床上可是很带劲的。”另一个人附和，不怀好意地揶揄，“你可别是把人家欺负哭了，赫伯特。”  
赫伯特？Mark忽然想起昨晚Eduardo洗澡时他看到的名片，海勒·赫伯特，Play.T.E的运营经理。昨天他只想着照顾Eduardo，没来得及问是哪个混账，他早该想到那张名片说明了一切。  
“那当然，他要是哭着叫你的名字，啧啧，真的要忍不住射出来。”海勒·赫伯特一脸回味无穷的模样，“更别提他那双长腿，缠在你身上，身体又紧又带劲，居然还出水，爽得我头皮发麻。”  
“我猜你第一次没坚持十分钟。”另一个人道。  
“他妈的，我第一次做了半小时，而且有一整晚时间我急什么？”赫伯特说，他伸出手指，“我告诉你，我上了他整整三次。第三次安全套都没了，我直接内射的，他一直在哭着求饶。他要是女的，这会儿都怀上我的种了。”  
“419你敢不戴安全套内射？你可真胆大，高级应召谁知道有没有病。”  
“他不是高级应召。”赫伯特笑道，“我一看就知道他不是随便的人，有结婚对象了，戴着戒指呢。刚开始还义正辞严地让我滚。而且你没见过他，那种教养，哪有骨肉皮有这种仪态的。”  
“拉倒吧，不是随便的人，能跟你419？”  
“我用了点小手段约他到酒吧见面，你懂的，由不得他了，最后还不是被操成荡妇，哭着求我操射他。”  
“你胆子可真大，这是迷奸……”那人瞠目结舌。  
“得了吧，”那人不屑一顾，“他难道没爽到。”

Felix觉得自己要在这种对话里缺氧晕倒了。  
他毛骨悚然，Eduardo什么情况他自然清楚，这个男人做这种事跟杀了Eduardo没什么差别了。  
Felix犹豫着要不要报警，但是Mark怪异地没有任何动作。  
“我说，赫伯特，你干嘛不找骨肉皮，非要找有固定亲密关系的人。”那人道，“上次你打炮的就是个结了婚的女人，这次又找有妇之夫。”  
“你不觉得跟结了婚的人上床特别带劲？”赫伯特啧了啧嘴巴，“免费享用别人的私人财产。”  
“哦？那你昨晚是抢了谁的丈夫？”  
“你又错了，我猜他是谁的妻子，”赫伯特用一种特别龌龊的声音在笑，“我都没费多少劲就把我那根大家伙插进去他那儿了，他特别懂吸男人的东西，还不是被人操惯了的？还有那床上的风情，平时一定就是习惯对男人张开腿求操的。就是不知道哪个男人这么好的运气，能天天操他。我要是他丈夫，一定不会让他穿成这样在外面到处走，只会天天操得他下不了床。”


	2. 【ME】长情告白 37

Eduardo笑了笑。  
他躺在沙发上发呆。  
最开始只是一点小小的萌芽，但那就像撕开了那层他与世界之间的隔膜——那层让他几乎窒息的、把所有事物都变成恐怖影子的薄膜。  
当困局被打开一个口子，沿着裂缝把它越扯越大便不再是难事。  
Eduardo无法停止——也不想停止想念迈阿密的一切——海水、阳光、沙滩，还有他留在那里的快乐。

他们可以住在海滨的酒店里，那里的房间有延伸到海面上的露台。  
在那里能看到天空中飞翔的海鸥，冰凉的海水环抱着他们，能隐约看到水里的鱼在游弋，而火热的阳光亲吻肌肤。  
他会让Mark脱掉那件T恤，或许Mark乐意和他一起把晒成健康的小麦色。  
Mark如果晒成那样一定更性感。  
于是，Eduardo想起Mark的身体。  
他最先想起的是Mark的手臂，那是他最喜欢的地方。Mark经年累月地练习击剑，手臂的肌肉线条结实而流畅。他并不是外界说的那么弱不禁风，击剑需要的力量爆发与持久的耐力他都有。  
然后是他轮廓尖锐的脸和永远冷静理智的蓝色眼睛——这是Eduardo觉得最性感的地方。  
当他们做爱的时候，Eduardo会看到汗珠沿着Mark高挺的鼻梁滑下。  
他越是意乱情迷，表情便越是克制——而他的克制让Eduardo疯狂。  
如果他们在那样一个露台晒日光浴，Mark的体温会变得更高，当他握住Eduardo的手的时候，Eduardo的手腕会感觉到他有力的捉握与滚烫得让人战栗的肌肤。  
他身上还带着海水和阳光赠予的汗珠，荷尔蒙的作用使他潮湿的身体闻起来比任何一种男性香水更粗粝迷人。  
他会用沙哑却带着愉悦的声音，在海鸥的叫声与海浪的水声中叫他“Wardo”，就好像这两个音节是含在舌尖的糖果。  
他的呼吸在Eduardo耳边，而他的手指落在Eduardo同样赤裸的皮肤上，沿着腰线往下滑。  
然后他的唇落下。  
像烙印一样灼热，带着海风的潮湿。

Eduardo从午后半梦半醒的昏昏欲睡中睁开眼。  
他感到很热——像发烧一样不正常的温度，但并不是发烧，而他的额头因此沁出了一层薄汗。  
心脏搏动的声音急促而狂乱，带来的是口干舌燥的渴望。  
这种感觉陌生又熟悉。  
然后，Eduardo忽然意识到，自己勃起了。

他伸出手，把沙发上搭着的那件Mark的T恤颤抖着拽过来——那是Mark昨天临出门前脱下后没收好的。  
Eduardo闻到上面有Mark的气息，那种干净又冷冽的味道——或许是家里的沐浴乳或洁衣香薰，或许是他的皮肤，而那个味道让Eduardo着迷，让他想起Mark的身体。  
他想起他们曾经做过爱。  
Mark压在他身上，他的腿被抬起，Mark的气息就像他现在手里的衣服，或许更浓烈、更灼热。  
他们在喘息，在流汗，肌肤相贴，舌头纠缠在一起，共享唾液与空气。  
他的手攀缘着Mark赤裸的脊背，手指因为强烈的快感和身上人狂乱的动作在Mark背上刮出一道道红痕。  
而Mark用一个个亲吻安抚他。

天啊……那些细节毫无防备地袭击了他，Eduardo颤抖着，他想要Mark，他想要他——一想到他，连血液也沸腾了。  
他是多么想念Mark的体温，Mark压在他身上的重量和他进入时的力道，还有每一声喘息、每次呼唤和每一下进入，仿佛都在告诉Eduardo自己对他的渴望。  
而Eduardo现在明白了，这种渴望并不只是性欲——性欲只不过它的某一种表现形式，它还可以是忍耐，是理智，是包容，是温柔，是陪伴，是引导。

性欲复苏得如此突然，又如此来势汹汹，一下便将他击倒，而他心甘情愿。  
Eduardo屈起双腿，一手握着自己的阴茎。他几乎忘记自慰的感觉，但本能指引他如何顺从欲望。  
他抱着Mark的T恤，那上面沾染的气息让他迷乱沉溺。  
Eduardo希望Mark在他身边，自己的腿可以缠上他的腰，双手可以拥着他的肩。  
而他不在，这种孤单足以让他在欲望中落泪。  
“Mark……Mark……”Eduardo轻轻地、哽咽着叫着卷发暴君的名字，像祈求又像爱语。他的足趾紧紧地蜷曲着，汗水沾湿了他刚刚干透的发丝。  
他没有过快地动作自己的手，只是生涩地握着勃起的性器。

他想要Mark，也想Mark要他。  
“Mark……”Eduardo把他的名字含在嘴里。  
那件再普通不过的衣服仿佛最强烈的催情药水，他轻轻咬着T恤的一角，唾液很快沾湿了柔软的布料。  
Eduardo想象着Mark紧绷的脸、锋利的眼，想象他有力结实的手臂和腰腹，想象他抽送时滴落的汗水，想象他在自己耳边用沙哑冷酷的声音说的那些肮脏的情话。  
想象他的气息，他的唇，他的阴茎。  
直到精液射在自己手心。

Eduardo紧绷的身体因为高潮而乏力地放软。  
手中的T恤落在地上。  
因为高潮产生的绵软让Eduardo放松全身，陷在沙发中。  
Eduardo已经很久没有在清醒的时候勃起与射精过了，总是数不清的、令人沮丧的梦遗。  
阳光温柔地包裹着他修长的身体，脸上因为欲望和光照而微微泛起湿润的红晕。  
他喘息着，安静地等待高潮余韵的结束。  
而在这种慵懒的舒适中，他听见微风，听见虫鸣，听见鸟啾，听见时钟的滴答声，安静的时光在他身边流淌。  
Eduardo在这里住了这么久，终于发现，Mark给了他一个多么舒服的家。

Eduardo起身，抽出纸巾擦掉手上的白浊。  
在房间以外的地方做这种事让他感到有些羞涩，但想想，他们以前在新加坡的家里，也不是没在客厅做过爱。  
这么一想，也就没什么值得让他感到羞耻的了。


	3. 17/一辆气死马总的车

Eduardo在薄被下的手回抱Mark，温暖的手指从Mark的T恤下探进去，顺着Mark的脊椎摸下去。  
Mark还有点睡意，刚开始没动，可是Eduardo的手指像是带着星火一样，被他摸过的地方一点点地烫起来。  
Mark慢慢睁开眼，正要说话，Eduardo笑着凑上去，含住他的唇用牙齿咬了一口。  
不重不轻，Mark唇上有一丝刺痛，却恰到好处地刺激了他。  
“Mark.”Eduardo用又软又柔的气音叫了他一声，“醒了没？”

如此明显的调情，Mark没反应才怪了。  
他揽住Eduardo腰的手收紧，“你想做什么？”  
“你说呢？”Eduardo说。  
Mark猛地翻身将他压在身下，他不说话，双臂将Eduardo困住，黑暗里的眼神闪着危险的光，锋利得像捕猎的野兽。  
Eduardo躺在他身下，伸手主动抱住他，“我是你的，Mark。”  
“我也是你的。”Mark的眼神变得很温柔，伸手将他额边的发丝拨开，手指沿着Eduardo的脸颊流连，眼神专注地放在他脸上。  
房间里太暗了，外面灰蒙蒙的清晨并不能为情欲暗涌的卧室带来足够的光线，可是朦胧的昏暗中暧昧浮动。

Eduardo的手隔着Mark的平角裤，轻轻搓揉着他半勃起的阴茎，没多久，Mark的性器就完全勃起，沉甸甸地被束缚在裤子里，将裤子撑起一团，散发着热气，丝毫不掩饰侵略的嚣张。  
Mark的呼吸有点粗重，他任由Eduardo挑逗自己，双手锁着Eduardo亲吻他的颈脖和锁骨。  
“……Mark，Mark……”Eduardo哑声叫着他的名字，轻轻喘息着，“Mark……”  
他看上去很紧张，握着Mark肩膀的手指陷入Mark肩头的肌肉上，但这点疼痛刺激了Mark的征服欲。  
“帮我脱掉衣服。”Mark压抑着声音和呼吸，为了不让自己显得那么凶狠——天知道他等这一刻等了多久。  
他心中那头欲求不满已久的情欲的野兽几乎咆哮着命令他一口咬住身下的人的颈脖，钳制住然后直接占有吞噬。  
Eduardo将他的T恤从下面往上捋，Mark配合地脱掉已经汗湿的T恤，直接扔到地上。  
他露出结实光裸的上身，又压下来，一颗颗解开Eduardo的睡衣纽扣。

Mark的动作极慢，却极具侵略性，像志在必得的侵略者在慢慢享受自己的掠夺。  
Eduardo的胸膛因为喘息而剧烈起伏着，却一动不动地躺在他身下。  
Mark的手往下摸，想要去握Eduardo的阴茎抚慰他，可是还没碰到，Eduardo却轻轻隔开了他的手。  
“吻我……”Eduardo把他的手拉到唇边，舔着Mark的手指，然后含进嘴里，棕色的眼睛看向Mark，软糯的声音诱惑着他，“就只是直接，把我插射……”  
Mark沉默了一会儿，任由他咬着自己的指尖。  
这个提议对Mark这种极具控制欲的人而言非常有诱惑力。  
“如果你希望的话。”Mark的眼神黯哑，“我会给你。”

他低下头，一边伏在他身上亲吻他的胸膛和硬起来的乳尖，一边从床边抽屉里摸出买了有一段时间，却以为没机会用的润滑。  
“Mark，”Eduardo抱着伏在他身上的Mark，发着颤道，“让我……让我趴着。”  
Mark轻轻咬着他的耳垂问，“你膝盖行吗？我不能让你受伤。”  
他的舌头探进Eduardo的耳朵里舔着每一道轮廓，柔软的耳骨被他含在嘴里，湿漉漉的水渍声让Eduardo腰肢发软。  
“可以……膝盖可以受力……”Eduardo抽着气低声回答，“太久没做了，用那个体位比较容易插进去……”  
“好。”Mark放开他，扶着他的腰小心把他翻过来，拉过枕头垫在他膝盖下，防止他小腿受伤的地方着力。  
他挤了很多润滑膏体在手指上，先插进食指。

他们真是太久没有做过了，Eduardo的身体很紧，肉穴紧紧咬住Mark的手指不放，里面尽管火热柔软，却也是又干又涩。  
Mark的手指不容拒绝地插进去又抽出，几个来回后，送进Eduardo身体里的润滑膏被体温捂化了，变成粘稠的液体，随着Mark的抽送淌下来，就好像他湿得不行了似的——而按照Mark的经验，这个时候他也确实应该湿透了。  
所以Mark加了一根手指，然后是三根。  
他的呼吸非常粗重，Eduardo的喘息也不轻。他伏在床上，身体紧绷得厉害，轻微的战栗从来没有停止过，昏暗的视线里，Eduardo汗湿的肌肤折射着一层温暖的、润泽的光，这让他看上去非常单薄。  
Mark的阴茎硬得发痛，他想要Eduardo，他不想再等了，他已经等得够久了。

他抽出湿漉漉的手指，褪下自己的内裤，释放勃发的欲望。  
“Wardo，没有安全套。”Mark喘息着道。  
“直接进来……”Eduardo低声说。  
两人做爱也不是每次都会用安全套的，基于对对方的信任和爱意，有时候Eduardo会让Mark直接插入他。  
Mark一手环住Eduardo的腰提起，另一只手握着他臀，将滚烫的阴茎顶在湿漉漉肉穴入口。  
“进来……Mark……”Eduardo趴在床上，声线不稳。  
Mark没说什么，腰贴近Eduardo沉下，饱满的顶端挤开紧闭的入口慢慢插了进去。  
Eduardo用力抠紧床单。他的额头抵着床单，拼命咬紧牙关，防止自己叫出声。  
被进入的地方很痛，随着Mark坚定并且极具压迫感的进入，他紧致的甬道被填满。  
Eduardo觉得自己好像被紧紧钉在一根刑具上。

Mark有力的手托着他的腰，他下半身大部分的着力点都在Mark的手臂上，避免了重量落在他受伤的腿上。  
Mark满头都是汗，汗珠因为低着头，一滴滴落在Eduardo的后腰。  
等他完全插入，Eduardo像是虚脱一样软在Mark身下，不停战栗颤抖。  
Mark伏下身贴近他，不断亲吻Eduardo的后颈和后背，他浑身都是汗，好像从水里捞出来一样。  
“放松，Wardo……”Mark低声说，“放松，你太紧了，放松……”  
Eduardo身体紧得不像话，Mark皱着眉，尽管被绞紧的阴茎获得了难以置信的快感，可是两个人做爱做了那么多次，Mark还是觉得紧成这样有点反常了。  
但随即想到，他们已经很久没有做过了，Eduardo最近状态也不是很好，或许是过于紧张的缘故。

“动……Mark……”Eduardo几乎是在用气音在说话。  
Mark插进他身体后没有动作，但是身体散发的火热和欲望如此浓重，几乎将Eduardo笼罩起来，使他窒息，让他难以动弹。  
他的请求让Mark开始了动作，Mark遵从本能扣住Eduardo开始抽送。  
阴茎被柔软的肠肉紧紧咬住，好像想要把Mark吸进去，又像极度排斥想要将他挤压出去。那种紧致的感觉让Mark一边疼痛又一边欲望汹涌。  
Mark觉得头很晕，一切好像都不是真的，或许是因为他酒还没有彻底醒的关系，又或是他渴望跟Eduardo做爱渴望了很久了，情欲燃烧得太厉害，火热的气息蒸腾得他整个人都很恍惚。  
他忍不住一下比一下插得更重，一下比一下插得更深。  
Eduardo死死捉住身下的床单承受着Mark对他身体的控制和侵占。

刚开始，他觉得很痛，但渐渐地，Mark的进入带来的并不只有疼痛。  
Mark每次顶进他的身体，似乎都让身体的一部分在粉碎和消失。Mark撞进去的每一下，Eduardo都觉得好像要被撞飞，某些剧烈撞击的身体记忆和Mark现在给予他的——也是Eduardo自己索取的，混合在一起。  
性爱和创伤性的回忆边界开始变得模糊。

这是Mark，这是Mark，这是Mark，Eduardo用力咬住自己的手指，不断在心里对自己一遍遍强调。  
他们在做爱，没有人在伤害他，这是很快乐的事情，他渴望很久了，不需要害怕。  
Mark，Mark……拥抱他的是Mark，是他的爱情，绝不会伤害他。  
他可以战胜恐惧。  
Eduardo的感官开始混乱，自己的声音变得很遥远，他不知道有没有叫出来，只知道自己好像离开了身体。  
他感觉不到痛苦，也感觉不到快乐，更加感觉不到Mark。

Mark停下动作。  
他可能刚刚停下来，也可能停了一会儿了，Eduardo既不知道他停止了做爱，也不知道他是什么时候停下动作的。  
泄露了秘密的是体温。  
Mark扣住他的腰，手心下的身体在发冷，那不是沉浸在性爱中的体温，甚至不是一个正常人的体温。  
于是，Mark的手离开Eduardo的腰，慢慢往下摸。一个模糊的、难以置信的想法使Mark害怕。  
然后，他发现了。  
Eduardo根本，没有勃起。  
身下的人在颤抖，可是并不是因为快感。他没有勃起，所有一切Mark以为是性爱的身体反应，都不是因为快感而起。

Mark抽出自己的性器，而Eduardo依然不知道。暴君沉默着将Eduardo抱起来，让他平躺在床上。  
Eduardo还咬着自己屈起来的手指。  
天已经泛白了，微弱的晨光顽强地穿透窗帘。  
Eduardo手指上被咬出的血，是他脸上唯一的血色。惨白的脸因为冷汗和泪水而湿透，还有惊恐绝望的涣散眼神。


	4. 38

洗好头发，Eduardo挤了沐浴乳在手上，先去抹Mark露在水面上的脖子、手臂和胸膛。  
柔滑的沐浴乳擦在湿漉漉的皮肤上很快变成了丰富的白色泡沫。  
Mark抬起头看向Eduardo，宽敞的浴室水汽弥漫，温度似乎又升高了一些，让Mark感到身体发烫。  
水珠从他湿漉漉的卷发发梢滴下，沿着刀削般锋利的脸淌下，让他蓝色的眼眸在腾腾热气中透出一股性感的冷。  
Eduardo的手摸过他的胸膛和乳尖，暴君的喉结轻轻滚动了一下。

忽然，他握住Eduardo的手拉进水里，碰到滚烫的物事。  
“我勃起了，Wardo。”Mark的声音变得有点沙哑，“你一直在碰我。”  
他也有一段日子没顾得上性欲，Eduardo的手在他身上摸来摸去，下身迅速就起反应了。  
Eduardo的呼吸因为水中坚硬的肉柱和他暗哑的声音而变得有点急促。  
Mark看到他脸上微微泛红，皮肤上因为薄汗和浴室的蒸汽而湿润，这让他看起来似乎也在欲望中。  
Mark慢慢放开他的手腕，紧紧盯着观察他的表情。Eduardo的手并没有因为Mark的放开而收回去，手握着Mark的阴茎，指尖开始轻轻爱抚性器顶端。  
他半跪在浴缸外，Mark的手指在他湿润的饱满的唇上轻轻来回抚摸。看着这样的他，Mark觉得自己就能射出来。

“Mark……”Eduardo倾身和他接吻。  
最开始只是唇和唇的碰触，两人不断轻轻地摩擦着唇，然后慢慢地，他们的舌互相勾缠，在浴室的水汽中分不出谁的喘息，即使在吻着的时候，Eduardo也没有放开他的阴茎，一直轻轻套弄爱抚着剑拔弩张的柱体。  
“Wardo，帮我弄出来？”Mark摸着Eduardo的脸问。他已经因为这个吻而完全勃起，并且急切地想要一次释放。  
“我有件事要告诉你……”Eduardo低声说。  
“什么？”Mark问。  
“闭上眼睛。”Eduardo笑着说。  
“是要给我一个吻？”Mark调侃。  
“你猜？”Eduardo放开他的性器，湿漉漉的手捂住Mark的眼睛。随后，他像刚刚Mark做的那样，引着他的手碰触自己。

在手真正落在什么地方之前，Mark绝没有想过Eduardo要告诉他的是什么。  
当隔着布料碰到Eduardo的性器时，Mark愣了愣，几乎忘记呼吸。  
过了一会儿，他才反应过来自己碰到的是什么。暴君拉下Eduardo蒙着自己眼睛的手，发出的声音仿佛不是自己的，“你可以……你可以勃起了？”  
“嗯。”Eduardo坐在浴缸边上，含笑看着他，脸上露出一点羞涩和愉悦的笑容，柔软得像一朵清晨含苞待放的玫瑰。  
他因为帮Mark洗澡，身上的衣服都被打湿了，Mark看到他裤子上被顶起的形状。  
Mark也感受到性欲的勃起和生机，那就在自己手心中。  
“上帝……Wardo……”Mark轻轻摸着那里，竟一时语无伦次，“这……这可真是个惊喜……天啊……”  
欲望自然有其本身的意义，可更重要的是他们之间的爱情。他等了这么久，本来几乎不再抱有急切的期望，早已经说服自己顺其自然，也早就习惯了单独解决欲望。  
而Mark没想到这么快——比他想的要更快，迎接一个重新接受性爱与欲望的Eduardo。

Mark本以为被人狠狠折断的玫瑰枯萎了，而他已经做好守护一株凋零了的玫瑰的心理准备。  
然而就在现在，就像一觉醒来他看到他的玫瑰盛放了，美丽得像还在梦里。  
巨大的喜悦几乎把Mark砸晕，浴室的水雾加剧了这种不真切的梦幻感。  
“天啊，我……fuck……”Mark忽然捂着自己的眼睛，“我……”  
他脸上湿漉漉的，Eduardo温柔地拉开他的手，亲吻他的眼睛，“现在是谁在亲吻泉眼呢？”  
“你可真是个混蛋……”Mark看向他。  
“这还是第一次有人用这个词语形容我。”Eduardo吻了他一下。  
“我现在知道为什么大家这么喜欢分享，”Mark道，“你不知道我有多高兴，Wardo，我简直想和全世界分享我现在的心情。”  
“拜托了，千万不要做这种傻事。”Eduardo的脸完全红透了。  
“当然，”Mark把他拉过来，也不在意弄湿他身上的衣服，“我才不会让他们分享你这种时候的样子，你是我的。”  
他用滴着水的手捋着Eduardo额头上的棕发，“什么时候的事情？”  
“就那天……F8的第二天，从旧金山回到家后……”Eduardo声音小了下去，他想起自己在客厅沙发上自慰，脸上的潮红更加湿润了。  
“回家之后？”  
“嗯，我下午时做了个梦，梦见了你……”Eduardo的声音柔软到不可思议，“然后……我醒来时，发现自己勃起了……”  
“那之后你射出来了吗？”Mark诱惑他继续坦白，他想知道那天的一切。  
“嗯……”Eduardo点头，他的耳朵红得好像烧起来了，“我抚摸自己，然后……想着你达到高潮了……”  
“在我们的床上吗？”  
“不……”Eduardo声音低得几乎听不见，但他很诚实，“在……客厅，沙发上。”

这个回答太超过了，想象着Eduardo单独在客厅沙发上自慰的景象就已经足够让Mark射出来了。  
暴君口干舌燥，只能借由咽下唾液缓解那种干涸，“你应该早点告诉我……为什么不让我更早知道？”  
“在医院……Felix他们又一直在，”Eduardo红着脸解释，“况且在医院……也什么都不能做。”  
“是吗？”Mark的手指在他的颈脖和锁骨处留下水痕，然后解开Eduardo最上面的那颗衣扣，“让我好好地看看你，Wardo。”

Eduardo依言站起来，他一颗颗解开衣扣，在Mark面前脱掉那件已经半湿的衣服；随后，他的睡裤也滑落在地，然后是内裤。单薄的脚踩在衣物上，他已经完全赤裸，在Mark面前展现出自己的身体——Mark能看清他每一寸肌肤，而他确实勃起了。  
Mark紧紧盯着水雾中的他，呼吸变得浊重。Eduardo站在他面前，漂亮的脸上带着羞涩，身体却大方地展露给Mark。  
“你真美，Wardo。”Mark赞叹，然后要求，“我想看你自慰。”  
“天啊，Mark……”在这样直勾勾的视线下，Eduardo开始想要拿点什么遮掩了，“别这样。”  
“你得补偿我，”Mark厚颜无耻地道，“你让我错过了那一刻，你独占了你自己……这不公平。”

Mark的话让Eduardo羞耻得快要颤抖起来了。  
“坐到那里去，让你自己射出来。”Eduardo软化的态度使暴君得寸进尺地要求。  
他支使Eduardo去的地方是几步外大理石的盥洗台，后面有一大面镜子，他想要Eduardo坐在上面自慰，这样他便可以把一切一览无遗。  
他的要求Eduardo总是没法拒绝，特别是这几天他一直恐惧着失去Mark。  
Eduardo也不知道自己是怎么坐到上面的，冰冷的大理石使他滚烫的身体战栗，他为Mark分开腿，好让他看清楚自己勃起的阴茎以及自己怎么用手自慰。  
“腿再分开点，Wardo，握着你的阴茎，”Mark的声音因为压抑着呼吸而格外黯哑，“取悦你自己，给自己快感……我想看你达到高潮，Wardo。”  
Eduardo羞耻极了，他一句话都说不出，Mark火辣辣的视线像有实质一样笼罩着他，他不敢看向Mark，但他能想象得到Mark是什么表情。

Mark的声音在他耳边，“你的手或许可以再用力一些。”  
不知是汗还是生理性的泪水，让Eduardo视线模糊，他终于在Mark冷感而诱惑的声音中坠入肉欲，本能地用手为自己带来久违的快感。  
Mark很清楚Eduardo的身体，知道什么力道能为他带来快感。他甚至不需要自己动手，便能控制着他的爱人，教Eduardo取悦自己身体，把自己送上高潮。  
“对，没错，是这样。”Mark压抑着呼吸说，他的手牢牢握着浴缸边缘，任由自己的阴茎硬得发痛却不去碰触。  
控制欲的极端满足甚至凌驾于生理快感之上。  
他看到Eduardo紧绷身体，漂亮的修得很圆润的足趾紧紧蜷缩着。  
“再快点，摸你的顶端，取悦它。”Mark沉声指引，“乖，Wardo。”  
Eduardo本能且听话地遵循了Mark的指引。  
这与他那天下午的自慰不同，那时候他只能靠着想象Mark达到高潮，而现在Mark就在几步外的地方，所有注意力都在他身上。  
他知道Mark能捕捉自己每一个细微的变化，紊乱的喘息，眼中淌下的泪水，鼻尖沁出的薄汗，蜷曲的足趾，紧绷的脚背——这所有的一切都在Mark的注视之下。  
他知道自己应该是美丽的，因为他正牵动着Mark的一呼一吸。  
同时，他也知道这件事将极度取悦Mark这个控制狂，让Mark不需要碰他也能得到同等的快感——这个认知带来的心理满足连同对自己性器的爱抚，为Eduardo带来了真正的高潮——生理与心理上的。  
Eduardo在Mark的视线里射在了自己的手心中。

白浊的液体沿着他的指尖滴下。  
Eduardo喘息着抬起脸，他眼角潮红，泪水和汗水沾湿了他的睫毛，看向他的暴君。  
Mark因为隐忍着强烈的欲望，脸上透出一种介乎于温柔与凶狠的表情，“到我这里来，Wardo。”  
Eduardo走过去，跨进浴缸里——它足够大到容纳两个人。  
他跪在Mark两腿间趴在他身上，大概是身体太烫了，浴缸的水反倒让他感到有点凉。  
“你真美……”Mark再次赞叹，用一种欣赏艺术品的眼神看着他，同时又掺杂着浓重的欲望，“你射出来的样子太美了，Wardo，我喜欢你性高潮的模样……看着你自慰，我便想对你说无数次‘我爱你’。”  
“我爱你，Wardo，我爱你……英语或是葡语、拉丁语，都没法完全表达我现在想说的……”Mark含着他的乳尖轻轻舔着，含糊地道，“只有身体最诚实，你知道吗，看着你射出来，我甚至也能跟着你达到高潮。”  
“我知道……我是为你高潮的，”Eduardo不住地颤抖，低声道，他在水下摸着Mark仍旧剑拔弩张的阴茎，“可你还没射出来。”  
“这花了我很大的力气……”Mark用没受伤的那只手揽住Eduardo的腰，手指沿着他的尾椎往下，在他紧闭的入口轻轻探了进去。  
“……Mark……”Eduardo柔软的嗓音尾调都变了。  
Mark抽回手指，今天已经足够了，他决定循序渐进。  
两人呼吸交缠在一起，很快，他便射在Eduardo手中。


	5. 番外《云端之上》

大概是心里还堵着的缘故，Mark没有睡沉，他一个接着一个梦地做，都是些乱七八糟的玩意儿，最后一个梦里，他跟Eduardo下了飞机，Joshua还跟在身后，Mark问他，你跟着我们做什么？那家伙高兴地说，Wardo邀请我看极光，说着他还亲了Eduardo脸颊一下。  
Mark恼火极了，刚张嘴骂了声Fuck，就醒了。  
这个梦太真实了，Mark心里又委屈又生气，一下就清醒睡不着了。  
暴君打开床边的窗板，往外看了看，黑沉沉的夜里下面隐约是蓬松的厚厚的云层，飞机正在万米高空上飞行，而爱人在身边安睡。  
空间里很黑，几乎不能视物，但Mark能感觉到Eduardo的鼻息和体温，私人飞机的房间不大，两人躺在一起有点狭窄，因此Eduardo紧紧贴着他。  
Mark睁着眼睛发了一会儿呆，决定做点蜜月旅行应该做的事情。

Mark伸手把人揽进怀里，嗅着Eduardo颈脖温暖的气息，黑暗里一颗颗解开他睡衣的纽扣。  
在并不完全私密的空间里，怀里是不设防的、完全对他敞开身体和心灵的爱人，这同时满足了暴君的征服欲与追求刺激的本能，因此仅仅想到接下来即将发生的事情，Mark的气息就粗浊了许多。  
但他很快就压抑控制住了自己的呼吸。  
睡衣的纽扣很快就完全解开，Eduardo的胸膛袒露在Mark面前。暴君翻身把他压在身下好在狭窄的床上实施自己的“恶行”，他低头循着气息亲吻Eduardo的唇。  
熟睡中的人对即将发生的侵犯无知无觉，他毫无防备微张的唇给暴君提供了绝佳的机会，使他的舌头没有任何阻碍就侵占了柔软的口腔。  
Eduardo对骚扰本能地躲避，Mark当然固定他的脑袋，像捕获猎物的猛兽一样游刃有余地品尝美味佳肴。  
他一边亲吻Eduardo，一边在黑暗中爱抚他的乳尖，小小的东西在Mark的亵弄下很快就变硬挺立。  
Mark对他身体的变化感到很满意，他灵巧的手指夹着那颗小东西拨弄，Eduardo的呼吸变得急促，偶尔发出甜蜜的呻吟，身下原本一同沉睡的性器比它的主人要醒得早一些，已经慢慢勃起。  
这让Mark更满意了。  
为了挤出度假的时间，两人都各自忙了将近整整一个月，工作太累的后果之一，就是无暇顾及性爱。积累的性欲一经挑逗，就会抬头，哪怕还只是睡梦之中。  
而Mark自己早在决定实施这场性爱的时候，就迅速硬得发痛了。  
他摸索着往下吻，唇舌流连在Eduardo的颈脖和肩膀，然后亲吻他的胸膛，最后含住硬起的乳尖吸吮。  
Eduardo实在困倦，半梦半醒间想要推开压在自己身上的骚扰者。  
他的双手本能地握住Mark的肩膀，在Mark用牙齿轻轻咬他乳尖的时候发出轻微的的喘息。  
这样黏黏软软的声音带着点不耐烦和委屈，让暴君觉得他可怜又可爱，Mark还能感觉到他的足趾蜷缩起来，不自觉地蹭着床。  
对他小小的挣扎，Mark轻易就制住了。

Eduardo醒来的时候感到身上被压得透不过气，身体里烧着一把火，已经烘得他出了一身薄汗。  
“Mar……Mark？”被这样折腾醒，先发现胸前压了一个人在对自己的身体胡作非为，Eduardo起先是有点惊慌害怕的，幸而熟悉的感觉很快就让惊慌像雾一样被吹散。  
他叫暴君名字的时候，这家伙还含着他的乳尖用舌头顶弄，一手探进他内裤里握着已经半勃起的性器搓揉。  
“唔……”Eduardo被他弄得浑身战栗，不自觉地弓起背，握着Mark的肩膀，轻声说，“Mark……不要……”  
Mark看到他醒了，凑上去沉声笑着亲吻他的唇，“终于醒了？”  
“怎么可能不醒……”Eduardo想夹紧腿。  
“我以为至少能让你在梦里就射出来。”Mark不无遗憾地道。  
“不，Mark，怎么突然……”Eduardo想把身体缩起来。  
“我睡不着，想做爱了。”Mark言简意赅地道。他阻止了Eduardo的躲避，仿佛印证自己的话一般，手指在Eduardo性器的顶端摁了摁。  
“混……混蛋……”Eduardo克制住自己想要呻吟的冲动，理智提醒他现在并不是做爱的合适地点和时间，一门之隔外是机舱，机舱的另一边则是空乘在休息，“会……会被听到，Mark……别这样……拜托……不要……”  
因为不知道外面到底有没有人，他不敢过分地挣扎抗拒，只软软地求饶，希望他霸道的丈夫可以放过他。

但是这样的姿态常常只会让一个控制狂更加亢奋，而很不巧，Mark就是一个典型的控制狂。  
“不会的，”Mark回答，他低声哄骗自己害羞的情人，“三点多了，Joshua和Anthony已经睡着了，你小声点就好。”  
暴君刻意说出的名字让Eduardo更加羞耻得无以复加，他浑身像烧起来一样，“可是……”  
“可是什么？”Mark咬着他耳朵尖问，像撒旦诱惑天使堕落，“来吧，Wardo，听说高空上会更容易勃起且更有快感，不想试试吗？”  
通常情况下，Eduardo都是很容易说服的，只要Mark稍微强硬一点，让步的往往都是Eduardo。  
“可……”Eduardo还在犹豫，或许是地点或许是时间，让他在快感下犹有顾虑。  
“我想做爱，我们有快大半个月没做了，不是吗？”Mark知道快成功了，于是乘胜追击，放软声音求欢。  
他这么一求，Eduardo态度果然放软了，“可是……等降落了……我们到酒店……”  
“我们还要飞十多小时呢，之后还要坐车，”Mark不断亲吻他，“你就忍心看我硬着吗？我们轻声点……就随意做一次，好吗？”  
“好……好吧……”Eduardo如Mark所预料的，果然退让同意了。  
他傻乎乎地相信了Mark的谎言，错估了暴君厚脸皮的程度。

既然Eduardo答应了，Mark手上的动作便肆无忌惮地加大。  
他的手还握着Eduardo的阴茎，极有技巧地揉弄，惹得他的新婚丈夫大腿一阵阵紧绷，灼热的气息呼在他的耳畔。  
“这么舒服吗，嗯？”Mark戏谑地问。Eduardo诚实的反应让他很有成就感。  
“嗯……”Eduardo把腿分得更开，好方便暴君给他更多快感。他本意是想赶紧结束这种对他来说过于刺激的行为，但这种顺从也让Mark非常愉悦，晚上最后一点不快也烟消云散。  
他手上费了点功夫，Eduardo绷紧了一下身体，发出一声短促而模糊的呻吟，随之射在了Mark的手心中。

Mark腾出一只手打开房间的床前灯，驱散了黑暗，然后从床边抽了纸巾擦掉手上的精液。  
突如其来的光亮让Eduardo眯起了那双好看的眼睛。  
床前灯很柔和，设置的本意是供睡前阅读，Mark拨弄了一下灯罩的方向，让它不要刺激到Eduardo。  
橘黄色的微光下，Eduardo的身体完全袒露在Mark面前，被弄得乱七八糟的睡衣大大地敞开，胸前的乳尖刚刚在黑暗里就被Mark玩弄得红肿挺起。  
Eduardo陷在柔软的枕头里，他被Mark弄得乱七八糟的，像陷在蛛网中的蝴蝶。  
蜜粽色的眼眸里还带着水汽，高潮过后，他还没平复呼吸，胸膛随着喘息而起伏。他出了一身薄汗，轻微的水光让他紧实的肌肤泛着漂亮的光泽，又温暖又滑腻。  
Mark撑在他上面，嘴角不自觉地轻轻翘起，带着浅浅的笑意凝视他。  
Eduardo平复了一下呼吸，伸手想要碰触Mark的性器帮他释放出来，被Mark按住手腕。  
“不，”Mark温柔却不容拒绝地告诉他，“我要进去。”  
Eduardo呆了呆，才明白刚刚这人说的“随意做一次”是指的全套，不是手淫。  
他的脸又红起来了，但是刚刚他都答应了，这会儿再反悔，他又不太忍心，只好要求：“……你轻点……不要太粗鲁……”  
“放心。”Mark一脸诚恳地答应了。

暴君从旁边柜子里翻出乳液，这是Eduardo之前擦手用的，跟Saverin家这位少爷生活了这么久，Mark也算是清楚他各种挑剔了。  
他脱掉Eduardo的内裤，然后挤了一点乳液到手指上，分开他的腿摸到那个让他心驰神往的入口，指头摸索了一下，便顶了进去。  
大半个月没有造访过的地方格外紧涩，Mark的手指借着乳液的润滑深入，耐心地抽送扩张。  
大概是蜜月的关系，Eduardo任他予取予求，只轻轻咬着自己的手指，以免不自觉地呻吟出声。  
他这样的克制和小心倒让Mark格外想要尽情操他，把他操得无法自已地大声呻吟。  
但暴君聪明地把这个念头藏好，如果现在就展露出来，脸皮薄的爱人一定就会坚定地拒绝他了。  
他得先温柔地对待Eduardo，使他不知不觉被欲望的潮水淹没，直到自己插进他的身体里。

Mark很熟悉他柔软的甬道，手指探进去很快便找到了敏感的地方。  
他缓缓地按压着那里，让Eduardo开始不自觉地战栗颤抖，很快，甬道就分泌出肠液，混着被融化的乳液，在Mark手指的抽插间被带出，淫水沾湿了Mark的手掌。  
Eduardo的眼神再次变得迷离，Mark知道他现在很舒服，即使他咬着手指倔强地不发出一点呻吟，但从他甜美的鼻息，Mark也能知道他已经坠入自己为他编织的天罗地网中。  
他漂亮的眼睛已经弥漫上泪水，Mark知道那是生理性的，他总这样，一动情眼角就红，然后像被欺负得流泪了似的，让Eduardo看上去真的像是哭了一样。  
“Wardo，你真美。”Mark着迷地看着Eduardo，情不自禁地亲吻他的鼻尖，“我应该早点打开灯看看你，刚刚你一定像个睡美人。”  
“混蛋……”Eduardo抗议，“菲利普王子才不会在奥罗拉沉睡的时候做这种事……”  
Mark的喉咙滚出几声低沉的笑，连胸膛都在微微颤动，“那是给小孩子看的……”  
“你知道吗，我青春期的时候，看到这种童话，都在想……”Mark玩着他的乳头，在他耳边沉声道，“兴许根本不是吻醒的，而是操醒的。”  
“还有白雪公主，七个小矮人有一天回家，看到那样漂亮的女孩躺在他们的床上，他们会做什么？”Mark道，“你觉得呢，Wardo？”  
“我什么都不觉得！”Eduardo被他不要脸的脏话给惊到了，“迪士尼做梦都想不到会有人用这么色情的眼光看他的公主们。”

“那可是青春期，看着门把手都会硬的年纪，有什么不对？”Mark从善如流，“既然你这么正直，那我换个说法好了，不说迪士尼那些。”  
“如果我看到你躺在古堡柔软的床上，”暴君的三根手指并拢着进出Eduardo的肉穴，带出淫靡的水声，“等待着被唤醒，那么我一定会先解开你的衣服。”  
Mark的手掐着Eduardo的乳尖，“像刚刚这样玩弄你的乳头。”  
他附在Eduardo耳边说，“你睡得这么熟，无知无觉，被我解开了纽扣也不自知，于是我决定就这样占有你。我把念头付诸实行，吻遍你的全身，吸你的乳头，就像那里将来能哺乳孩子一样。”  
“Mark……Mark……”Eduardo羞耻极了，“闭嘴……别说了……”  
“你虽然睡着，但是你的乳头已经肿了，”Mark恶意地弹了一下那颗可怜的小东西，“然后你下面也开始流水。”  
“呜……”Eduardo带着哭腔呻吟，拼命咬着手指摇头。  
“我可怜的Saverin公主，”Mark温柔又邪恶地道，三根手指并拢着进出已经没有问题的时候，Mark将早就硬得发痛的阴茎顶了上去，粗壮的阴茎极具威胁感，“你怎么还不醒来？你知道你继续沉睡下去，这个偷偷跑到你城堡里的男人会做什么吗？”  
“别说……”以他对Mark的了解，Eduardo能猜到这混蛋会说什么。在床上这人向来强硬又口无遮拦，Eduardo领教过很多次了。

“那你说会发生什么？”Mark问。  
阴茎硕大的龟头顶进去一点，立刻就被小嘴紧紧咬住。  
“你这混蛋会操进来！”Eduardo红着眼睛瞪着他。  
有时候他真的恨自己脸皮没有Mark的厚，Mark什么都说的出来，他要是觉得羞耻，那反倒还取悦了这混蛋。  
“没错。”Mark撑在他上面，挺腰用力插进Eduardo身体里，喘息着说，“我会操进去，像这样。如果我操一次还不能唤醒你，我会操第二次、第三次，直到把可怜的Saverin公主在睡梦中直接操到怀孕。”  
他忍得太久了，所有温柔和耐心，在滚烫的龟头挤进肉穴时就告罄了。  
Mark一插到底，没有给Eduardo任何缓冲的时间，就把整根阴茎都捅了进去。  
“Mark……！”Eduardo小小地叫了一声，咬不住手指而漏出一声惊喘。  
比起手指，阴茎要粗长得多，壮硕的肉柱满满当当地撑开了甬道，带来又热又烫的酸胀感。  
过于狭窄的空间使他的双腿被迫紧紧挂在Mark的腰上，使他像个饥渴的骨肉皮一样缠着硅谷最年轻的亿万富翁。

“Mark、Mark，安全套……”被直接插入让他无措地攀附着暴君，“机上没有浴室……混蛋……”  
“这里哪有安全套，Wardo，我不射在里面。”Mark吻掉Eduardo眼角的泪水，“别怕……我在……什么都不用担心，交给我就好了。”  
他钴蓝色的眼神幽深，像夜晚的深海，但嘴角始终挂着笑意，橘黄的灯光下有种罕见的温柔。  
Mark低头来回亲吻Eduardo汗湿的脸，忍着一波接着一波的快感，感受到他的身体在渐渐放松，才开始托着他的腿一下下地往里头撞。  
“唔……”Eduardo使劲咬着自己的手背，他的双腿被分得极开，小腿绷成漂亮的线条，随着Mark的冲撞不断晃动着，身体也被Mark顶得不断往前。  
空间所限，Mark没有把动作做得太狂放，他动得不快，但强悍有力，一下接着一下，像打桩一样，每一下都像要把整根都凿进他的身体里。  
快感太尖锐，Eduardo又咬着自己手背拼命忍耐着，这让情欲像一个膨胀的气球，无处发泄，身上那位暴君还一个劲地操他，一点都不给停歇的机会，看着似乎游刃有余，但承受着一切的Eduardo才知道这人操得有多狠。  
Eduardo脸上很快就憋得全是汗水和泪水，泛红的眼睛失神地半眯着，泪珠一颗接着一颗随着Mark的动作滚落，他所有的理智和力气都花在了抑制自己想要尖叫，想要大声呻吟。

Mark拉开他的手，Eduardo手背都被自己咬红了，“别咬了，Wardo，要受伤了。”  
他握着Eduardo的手在发红的地方来回亲吻着。  
Eduardo下面还夹着自己丈夫的阴茎，滚烫坚硬的龟头就像什么武器似的直抵深处。他不敢说话，怕一张嘴就泄露出能媲美骨肉皮的淫荡的呻吟，只能浑身颤抖着一个劲地摇头，汗湿的头发沾在额边。  
“哦，看看你，多么可怜，Wardo……”Mark怜悯地舔着他湿润的嫣红的唇，低声哄着他，“叫出来吧，房间隔音效果很好……不会被听见的，我想听你叫出来，Wardo。”  
“混……混蛋……”Eduardo骂他，“骗子……”  
骂着骂着，他气不打一处来，这人在他睡着的时候不由分说就脱他衣服，把他弄醒了就哄他轻轻地随意做一次，结果插进来后完全不是那么一回事。  
越想越恼的Eduardo抬手就打了Mark的脸一下，虽然没用多少力气，但也“啪”的一声。  
Mark猝不及防被打了一下，不痛也不恼，倒是给他打乐了。  
“做什么，嗯？”暴君一把握住Eduardo的两只手腕压到床上，报复性地又用力插了他几下，笑着问他，“打我做什么，Wardo？”  
Eduardo被操得“唔唔”地不停呜咽，身体扭动着想蜷缩，他的阴茎没有被照料，却巍巍颤颤地、可怜地勃起着，这完全是Mark干他后面的功劳。  
Mark用十指紧扣的方式牢牢摁住Eduardo的双手。暴君完全压制住他的爱人，孩子气又得意洋洋。  
Mark一边吻着Eduardo的喉结一边顺着他刚刚骂自己的话道：“混蛋想听你叫出声，怎么办，Wardo？”

Joshua起夜的时候他们还在黑夜中飞行。  
他看了看窗外，一望无际的夜空与云层，让整架飞机有种沧海一粟的渺小。  
Joshua本想去洗手间后就回去睡觉的，可是不知道怎么的，被Mark房间门下的玻璃缝透出的光亮吸引了注意力。  
上帝作证，Joshua真的没有那个意思想要去窥探这位暴君的隐私，但这种深夜还亮着灯，或许他的金主有什么需求呢？  
于是，Joshua走了过去。

Mark的房间确实用了隔音材料作挡板，但是万米高空上实在太安静了，没能完全阻隔声音，一丝声音被泄露出来，在寂静的夜晚轻轻漂浮在房门边。  
Joshua开始只是好奇，但是立刻地，他就意识到里面在发生什么事情。  
他听到了Eduardo——Mark那位英俊的爱人的声音。  
Eduardo的声音很难被认错，那是Joshua听过的最好听的声音。  
他有点儿南美口音，但这反倒增加了他的魅力。因为那种小小的黏软的口音Joshua觉得非常可爱，又格外温柔。  
还有他的为人，Joshua敢说，他是自己服务过的富豪的伴侣中最温柔最有教养的。  
Joshua第一次在Mark的私人飞机见到他就非常喜欢他了。  
当然，这种喜欢并不是那种想要追求的喜欢，Joshua把它定义为好感——好吧，他一开始就知道那是Mark Zuckerberg——世界白手起家资产最多的年轻富豪的男朋友，暴君一个人的玫瑰，Joshua一开始就死了那条心了。

Joshua应该立刻离开的——基于他的职业素养和职业道德，但是他就是抬不起腿，仿佛他被魔鬼施了某种定身的咒语。  
他站在门外，听见里面传出一种奇妙的声音，带着点哭腔，但又甜腻。  
Joshua听见那个人在叫着这架飞机的主人的名字。  
声音被隔音材料挡住，只有一点点泄露了出来，那就好像是一根细细的丝线，很容易被忽略，但当注意到它的存在后，几乎所有的注意力就都拧在了那根细线上。  
那就好像是走钢丝的杂技演员，在高空上行走着，唯一的注意力只在脚下的钢线上。

“Mark……”  
Joshua听见Eduardo的声音，带着点哭腔，好像喘不上气，“Mark……轻点……不要……Mar、Mark……”  
房间里发生着什么Joshua很清楚，他脸红得厉害，听得浑身滚烫，Eduardo那个哭腔让他快要硬了，但又让他很心疼。  
上帝啊，那位暴君到底在怎么折腾他，才让他哭了？  
他说他不要了，他哀求着轻点，Joshua禁不住想象着房间里的场景——该死的！怎么有人忍心还要继续折磨他呢？  
Joshua想，天啊，如果是他的话，一定不会再继续做下去，而会把他拥进怀里，吻走他的泪水，让他安心睡觉。  
可是紧接着，他的内心深处又质问自己，如果是他，真的可以做到停下来吗？而不是像Mark Zuckerberg一样，品尝玫瑰花蕊的甜蜜，让他在肉欲中哭得更厉害？

不可以继续听下去了，Joshua终于强迫自己离开，可是才抬腿，Joshua竟然听到了一声“Joshua”。  
小伙子整个僵住了。  
Eduardo在叫他吗？  
这下子，好不容易要迈步的腿又动不了了。Joshua竖起耳朵，想要知道刚刚是不是自己的幻听。  
“Joshua……啊……”小伙子这回听清楚了。  
Eduardo真的在叫他的名字——夹杂在急促的呻吟中，那简直是他听过的自己名字的最好听的叫法。  
上帝啊，Eduardo在呼唤自己，在Mark Zuckerberg的怀里呼唤自己，在那个著名的硅谷暴君折腾他的时候哭着叫自己的名字。  
Joshua简直想立刻就冲进去把他从那个卷发的傲慢的男人怀里抢走他，把这位脆弱的心上人好好保护起来。  
正当这可怜的小伙子把手按在门边准备破门而入，忽然他又听见Eduardo的呻吟。  
“Joshua……不是……混蛋……”Joshua听见Eduardo带着啜泣的喘息呻吟。  
“唔……他、他没有那个意思……Mark……混蛋……”  
Eduardo的声音断断续续的，像透不过气，“又、又不是每个、嗯……每个跟我说话的人都……啊……都跟你一样想跟我……唔……”  
Joshua放下手，听着门里模糊的、或急促或带哭腔的婉转呻吟。  
“啊、Mark……轻点……太、太深了……唔……轻点……混、混蛋……啊——啊！”  
Mark说话的声音太低了，Joshua完全听不见Mark到底对Eduardo说了什么，可是那带着哭腔的无法成句子的话语，却让他心如擂鼓。  
Mark Zuckerberg发现了他隐秘的心思，上帝啊，那他知道自己此刻正在门外，听着Eduardo柔软潮湿的呻吟而硬着下半身吗？而Eduardo却呻吟着对暴君保证他对他一点旖念都没有。  
“求你，Mark……啊……慢点……唔……混蛋……”  
“Mark……啊……求你……”  
“我爱你、Mark……Mark……求你，轻点……”

那一声“我爱你”唤醒了Joshua，可怜的小伙子感到下半身发痛，小腹绷紧，自己仿佛在一场春梦中。  
他好像能看到Eduardo赤裸的身体，他的足趾是不是因为快感而蜷缩得紧紧的，眼角是不是因为哭泣而泛红，身体是不是因为性爱而流淌着汗水。  
这种想象太过了，Joshua落荒而逃，仓皇地把自己关进洗手间里。

Eduardo跪趴在床上，Mark跪在他身后握着他柔韧的腰肢占有着他。  
这个姿势最方便暴君在他身上驰骋。  
他的阴茎完全埋进Eduardo身体里，抽插时带出被混着乳液和肠液的液体。淫靡的水声把两人相连处弄得湿漉漉的。  
Eduardo已经射了两次，第二次还是直接被Mark插射的，那之后这个混蛋并没有给他休息的时间，还在继续干他。

骗子——说了随意做一次就不做了……Eduardo的脸陷在枕头中，汗水和泪水模糊了他的双眼，他已经没有一丁点力气了，要不是Mark在他身后一直用力捞着他的腰好方便干他，他连跪都跪不稳。  
Eduardo现在只想这个混蛋赶紧射了，然后让他去睡觉。  
可是就像把之前一个多月没有做过的份完全补回来一样，这位硅谷暴君完全发挥了他极致到残忍的忍耐力和自控力。  
而且他还吃醋了……  
Eduardo一边呻吟着一边气得要命，这家伙控诉他跟Joshua聊天不理他。  
拜托，是谁一上飞机就捧着笔记本电脑敲个没完没了……  
“不可以再对那家伙那样笑，”Mark喘着粗气，一边用力操他一边无理要求，“ins也给我取关了！”  
Eduardo在他的抽插中回头，的蓝眼睛里都是幽深的欲望，他的脸因为忍耐而紧绷着，汗水里呈现出一种尖锐的性感。  
Eduardo着迷于他这种危险的性感，因此并不想要立刻满足这位暴君对自己的控制欲，他摇着头，本能地喘息着拒绝，“不，不要……”  
Mark重重地哼了一声，他俯身从背后把Eduardo压进床褥里，笑着问他，“其实你就是想要我这样粗暴地对待你，这样让你更有快感吗，嗯？”  
“混……”巨大的阴茎直挺挺地插到深处，Eduardo被烫得浑身哆嗦说不出话，眼泪一颗接着一颗落下，和嘴角的唾液一起洇湿了枕头。  
“你爱这个混蛋。”Mark得意地道。

暴君又用力操了他十多下，再也没法忍耐。  
他想射精，想要全部一滴不剩地射在Eduardo体内，用最原始的方法，像所有雄性动物一样，标记自己的伴侣，从里到外都让自己的伴侣染上自己的气息。  
但在飞机上，他没法为Eduardo清理，直接射进去的话，足够让他为此发烧，Mark是绝不会允许这样的事情发生的。  
他们之间的性爱尺度都放得很大，异常激烈的情况也不在少数，口无遮拦更是常事，但无论怎么放纵，任何情况，都不包括伤害。  
暴君又在Eduardo身体里抽插了两下，恨恨地想，等明天到了罗凡涅米，他晚上一定要压着Wardo痛痛快快地再做两次，在飞机上做爱也太憋屈了，Eduardo连叫都拼命忍着，这让Mark非常不满意。  
这样安慰自己，Mark才舍得意犹未尽地抽出性器。  
他握着自己的阴茎，随意套弄了几下想射出来，可委屈又憋屈，他心里始终不满足，还想要更多，自然一出Eduardo身体，无论怎么弄，就是不得劲。

欲求不满和欲望没法释放让Mark格外烦躁，他想拉Eduardo的手给自己手淫，却先被Eduardo按住手。  
“我帮你。”Eduardo沙哑着声音，轻轻推了Mark一下。  
他没什么力气，Mark顺势坐下。  
Eduardo伏在Mark身上，张嘴把勃发的阴茎含进嘴里。  
他口交技术非常好，Mark常觉得他的腿，他的脸和他的舌头都值得自己投保一个亿。  
快感从尾椎直冲脑门，Mark的小腹因此而剧烈收紧。  
他的手克制地摁住Eduardo的脑袋，沙哑着声音低沉地道，“……Wardo，给我一个深喉。”  
Eduardo抬眼看了看他，阴茎上还有两人交合的腥膻的味道，粗壮的肉柱噎得他呼吸不畅，眼泪又流下来了，雄性下体性交后的高温和气息笼罩着他，使他呼吸困难，耻毛则扎得Eduardo的脸有点麻痒。  
Mark被那一眼看得几乎理智全无，他用力抽了一口气，稳住自己想要操Eduardo的嘴的强烈冲动，只轻轻地抬腰往Eduardo嘴里顶。  
Eduardo放松口腔，完全容纳了他，并且技巧地吸吮他的阴茎。  
终于Mark爆发在他嘴里，浓稠的精液被他用柔软潮湿的口腔一滴不漏地接住。  
Mark射精时不喜欢有过多的刺激，Eduardo很清楚，他含住Mark的阴茎等他完全射完，之后才把嘴里大量的精液咽了下去。  
Mark把他拉起来，暴君现在是完全满足了。  
他亲吻Eduardo的红肿的嘴唇，又把人抱进怀里，在高潮的余韵里把他汗湿的颈脖和肩膀。Eduardo身上古龙水的香味混着汗液，变成一种让Mark不舍得离开的迷醉的温暖体息。  
“我爱你，Mark。”Eduardo亲他汗湿的卷发，“别吃那孩子的醋了。”  
Joshua才二十五六的样子，Eduardo看他就像看弟弟，Mark吃Joshua的醋，他还挺惊讶的，又觉得好笑。  
Mark搂紧他哼了哼没说话了。


	6. 42

Mark刚打开家门，就闻到客厅里传来的熟悉香味——是那些异国香料混着肉的诱人味道。  
他丢下钥匙，走过廊道，果然看到Eduardo挂着围裙在开放式厨房那里忙活，Beast在Eduardo脚边欢快地走来走去。  
“怎么提早回来了？”Mark有点惊喜地问，他走到Eduardo身边，闻了闻锅里的东西，“纽约的事情办完了？”  
Eduardo最近计划在华尔街和硅谷各设立一个办公室，因此总在新加坡、纽约和硅谷三个地方飞来飞去，每两周只有两三天留在硅谷——这还是为了Dr.Stuart的治疗。他原本应该是下周才会回来的，没想到今天一打开家门，Mark就看到了他。  
“计划有变，正好空下时间。”Eduardo笑着亲了亲他，“你过几天不是要去德国参加科技大会吗？想见见你，就提早回来了。”  
“你怎么不跟我说一声，”Mark笑了，“万一我加班，或者晚上就在Facebook食堂里解决了？”  
“再过半小时你不回来我就给你打电话。”Eduardo举起勺子让Mark尝了尝汤汁，“不过这样就没有惊喜了，不是吗？”  
“完美。”Mark道，“时间还够我去洗个澡再吃饭吗？”  
“如果你能在20分钟内搞定？”  
“15分钟就够了。”暴君笃定地回答。

吃过晚饭后的两人一起收拾了厨房，之后一起坐到了客厅看电视剧。  
因为门罗帕克的家还在装修，Mark住在租的公寓里。这公寓不大，只有一层，但也明亮宽敞，收拾得干净温馨，私密性也很好。  
客厅的沙发很舒服，躺两个人也不是什么大问题。  
Mark枕着Eduardo的大腿，两人对剧情也不算太感兴趣，只是想要享受一个舒服的夜晚。  
“我今天去看了看家里，”Eduardo摸着Mark的卷发，一边道，“已经有了雏形，快要完工了吧，我记得工期结束就在这个月。”  
“嗯，喜欢吗？”Mark翻了个身，把视线从电视转向自己男朋友。  
“当然，”Eduardo笑了，“艾梅说下个月初就可以搬回去了？我都有点迫不及待了。”  
“下周收尾，再下周就要进入检测验收阶段了，”Mark说，“之后还有一些零碎的事情，如果你想的话，可以让Felix告诉他们，加快些进度。”  
“不用了。”Eduardo说，“不差那么一周半周。”  
“都行，随你。”Mark拉过他的手亲了一下手心。  
“上周我在新加坡，一个人在我的公寓里的时候，不知道怎么了，觉得屋子太安静了……安静得让我睡不着觉……”Eduardo说，“可我都在那住七八年了。”  
“这话听起来像是‘我想你了’的另一种说法。”Mark勾起嘴角。  
Eduardo没说话，客厅柔和的黄色灯光让他棕色的眼睛带着像月光一样的温柔。  
“别这样看我，”Mark翻个身从他大腿上坐起来，情难自禁地去亲吻他，低声说，“会让我想吻你，或者做一些别的……”

暴君说着，把Eduardo拉到沙发上，然后挤到他双腿间，一边亲吻他一边解他的睡衣扣子。而Eduardo很顺从地并且称得上积极地配合了这一切。  
“Mark……Mark……”大概是因为十多天没有见面，稍微撩拨一下，Eduardo就情动了，低声叫着Mark的名字。  
他沙哑的声音叫得极为动听，没两声就把Mark给叫硬了。  
Mark的呼吸一下就粗浊了许多，脱他衣服的动作也变得有点粗鲁，很快就把他的睡衣睡裤拽下来扔到地上。  
“这是客厅……”全裸躺在沙发里让Eduardo低声抗议。  
“反对无效，”Mark低头亲吻他，“刚刚你就该提出异议。”  
“刚刚我没有看到Beast……”Eduardo有点害羞起来。  
暴君抬头，看到傻狗子正站在不远处好奇地歪着脑袋看这边。  
Mark弯腰拿起自己的棉拖鞋，用力往庭院外一扔，对着狗子道，“自己出去玩，别在这儿碍事。”  
Beast被拖鞋吸引，哒哒哒地跑了出去。可是没一会儿，这小笨蛋叼着拖鞋又跑到Mark面前，傻乎乎邀功似的摇头晃脑。  
“Go away！”Mark恼了，他抬手敲了敲Beast的脑袋，“Go！”  
狗腿子被他凶了，委屈地呜咽两声，终于跑到庭院了。  
“你太凶了……”Eduardo嘟囔。  
“除非你想让它看整个过程？”Mark笑着问他，并且开始了温柔绵密的亲吻，模糊地道，“我是不介意，就怕你害羞……”  
“No……”Eduardo在紊乱的喘息间隙说，“只是想要让你别这么凶，温柔一点……”  
“放心，我会很温柔，”Mark亲吻着他，手也握着Eduardo的阴茎揉弄，很快就再次把人弄得意乱情迷，“对你……”  
Eduardo的手指穿过Mark的卷发，他仰起头，深深地呼吸，喘息着道，“我是真的想你……在这之前，我自己过了十多年，可现在，跟你分开十多天，我便……”  
“该死的！我也是……”他的话让Mark心神激荡，用力地深深吻住他，“你总是很懂怎么让我失控，Wardo，你得负责。”

暴君从他喉结处往下吻，唇在肩膀和心脏处流连了片刻，然后含住他的乳尖，用舌头轻轻挑逗吸吮，另一边用手指轻轻揉捏。  
随后他往下吻去，灼热的唇印过Eduardo的腰腹，然后他张嘴含进完全勃起的阴茎。  
被Mark的唇舌包裹，Eduardo很快因快感发出克制柔软的喘息，他轻轻挺着腰，蜷缩着足趾蹭着沙发，他诚实地表达自己的感受，“Mark……Mark，这太舒服了……”  
无论是身体下意识的反应，还是他说的话，都让Mark心情愉悦且性欲高涨，他更加专注地给予自己伴侣快感，直到Eduardo终于射在他嘴里。  
Mark咽下精液，抬头看Eduardo，他的脸上浮出一层薄薄的红晕，声音和眼神都有些迷乱，显然已经沉溺在性爱快感之中。  
他的手遵从本能，充满爱意与欲望地抚摸Eduardo的腰身。  
Eduardo在身体和心态都渐趋健康后，重新开始沐浴阳光，之前身体病态的苍白已经消失了，取而代之的是一种健康的温润。  
刚刚在经历高潮时紧绷的身体，以及他高潮后躺在深色的沙发上放松的、慵懒的姿态，都使他像陷在黑暗漩涡里的天使。  
“你性感极了，Wardo。”Mark一边像鉴赏艺术品一样爱抚他，一边哑着声音说。

Mark翻身到Eduardo后面拥抱着他，并把勃起的阴茎顶到Eduardo的双腿间。  
“No，Mark……我想要……我想要你进来。”Eduardo低声说。  
因为被Mark抱在怀里，Eduardo不得不面对着电视。  
他们正在看着的是《性爱大师》，一部讲述威廉·马斯特斯和他的助手探索性爱科学，从而引发了性爱革命的故事。  
谁知道为什么他们会挑选这个来看，或许一开始，两人就想要一个关于性爱的夜晚。  
电视里，参与性爱研究的两位志愿者赤裸着身体，仍然有些拘谨，金发的姑娘拉起男人的手放在自己小巧挺巧的乳房上，轻声说，“让我们先这样开始？”  
英俊的男人于是轻轻揉捏手中柔软的乳房，使姑娘发出甜蜜的喘息，并温柔地和她接吻。  
眼前的画面和来自身后自己伴侣的刺激，让他再度有了勃起的迹象。  
双腿间夹着一根滚烫的阴茎在模拟着性交进出，Mark的热度足以烧光Eduardo的理智。  
他想要的不仅仅是这样，他还想要Mark进入他，想要感受Mark给予自己疼痛和更极致的快乐。  
“Mark……Mark……给我……我要你的东西，插进来……”他请求着，尽管这听起来比硅谷的骨肉皮还要淫荡，但他没法控制自己。  
他太渴望Mark了，在短暂的分别过后，这种饥渴像烈火一样焚烧着他，并不是通过手淫或口交的射精可以完全满足的。

自从Eduardo恢复性欲，他们仍旧维持着手淫、口交或者腿交这样的方式，这还是第一次，他明确表明自己想要被Mark插入。  
“这里没有备着安全套，也没有润滑剂……”Mark有点懊恼地说，他亲吻着Eduardo的后颈。  
“不需要那个……”Eduardo颤抖着说，“我可以……我够湿了……”  
“不，”Mark还是拒绝了，他不断亲吻安抚着他，“我们很久没有进行过插入性行为了，没有润滑液会伤害你，这不是我想要的。”  
“可是……”Eduardo有点委屈，还想坚持。  
“今天先这样。”Mark咬了他一口，不容反驳，“夹紧腿。”  
Eduardo呜咽一声，下意识按照Mark的指令去做。  
暴君让Eduardo枕着自己的一条手臂，然后用手指抚摸Eduardo的唇，让他含着自己的手指，另一只手则握着Eduardo的阴茎，伴随着自己在他腿间抽插的频率手淫着。  
这是一种完全占有与完全控制的性爱姿态，尽管最开始Dr.Stuart让Mark释放控制权，但现在Mark还是敏感地发现，自己的这种性癖并不会增加Eduardo的恐惧，相反，这种完全被掌控的感觉甚至能给予Eduardo安全感——这或许与长久的照顾所产生的依赖有关。  
Mark没有想要纠正这一点，他认为Eduardo在与PTSD的长久对抗中已经受够了不安的折磨，那么为什么不让他享受一些什么都不需要想、什么都不需要计划的安全感呢？

威廉医生与助手站在单向玻璃后观察着两位志愿者的性爱过程，女性骑在男性身上，曼妙的、赤裸的身体以极优美的姿态上下起伏。  
人们把性爱当做原始的事情而羞于启齿，但最美妙的艺术品、最伟大的文学作品、最动听的音乐，都来自于性的原动力。性是万物起源，然而谈起性，人们却像躲在洞中的原始人，充满了羞耻和罪恶感——不应该是这样的。  
两人的喘息混进电视剧优美的配乐中，与屏幕里两位志愿者的呻吟此起彼伏。  
“Wardo，”Mark的喘息也非常粗重，他掌控着全部的节奏，“现在像哈佛时那狭窄的床吗？”  
“嗯……”Eduardo战栗着，在这种时候无论Mark说什么他大概都会认同，更何况这躺了两个人的沙发，确实跟Mark当年那张单人床很是相似，他们当年就是这样挤着睡了很多个夜晚——什么都没发生。  
“如果是那个时候，你会让我这么做吗？”Mark一边替他手淫，一边问他。  
灵活的手指成功让怀里的人下意识地往他胸膛上靠，以期获得更多的快感。  
他的喘息很急促，“你知道的，那个年纪总是有无穷无尽的精力，而你又总是这样没有防备地躺在我的床上，贴着我睡觉。”  
“会的……”Eduardo迷乱地说，“我会的……”  
“如果我想要插入呢，我想要把我的大家伙，在你睡觉时捅进你屁股？你会让我得逞吗？”Mark又问，“夹紧腿，Wardo。”  
Mark不断亲吻着Eduardo，壮硕的柱身在Eduardo双腿间抽送，顶端溢出的液体打湿了他双腿间的肌肤和股沟，滚烫的温度让Eduardo因为快感而不断颤抖并且克制不住地呻吟喘息。  
“你可以……可以对我做任何事情……”Eduardo想要蜷缩起来，“无论是我的腿……还是……还是后面……啊，Mark……”  
“乖孩子。”Mark因为欲望而沉着声音，“那你可不要发出声音了，会被Chris和Dustin听见。”  
“Mark……哦……Mark……”Eduardo低吟着，他半眯着眼睛，涣散的眼神看向电视荧幕，随着两位志愿者的性爱，心电图仪器不断打出美妙的、代表愉悦的曲线。  
Mark加快了抽插的速度，最后，他射在了Eduardo的腿间，而Eduardo也再次射在了他的手心。

Eduardo翻过身，两人在高潮的余韵中轻轻地、黏糊糊地接吻，并相互爱抚对方汗湿的身体，享受着这个安静的晚上。  
那之后Mark坐起来，分开Eduardo的双腿，他双腿间大片肌肤被擦红了，还沾着Mark刚刚射在那里的白浊。  
Mark拿纸巾为他仔仔细细地擦干净，问他要不要一起洗澡。Eduardo自然愿意，正好电视剧结束了，他关掉电视就去洗澡了。

在上上次的治疗结束后，Dr.Stuart询问Eduardo愿不愿意去试试克服对驾驶的恐惧。Eduardo对此没有什么信心，表示得较为犹豫。  
这大概是PTSD治疗中最后也是最困难的一个挑战，在之后的那次治疗里，Mark也随同Eduardo一起去见了Dr.Stuart，两人还是决定去尝试一下。不过鉴于驾驶有些危险，Mark还是每次都陪着他，包括在家里的练习。  
重新挑战驾驶对Eduardo来说确实有些痛苦，这主要是在车中曾经有过的濒死体验让他的身体本能地害怕，而要战胜本能的恐惧是非常困难的一件事。  
他没什么信心，但Mark告诉他，失败了也没什么，他们请得起司机，这种态度很好地安抚了Eduardo。  
尽管如此，在驾驶座上长时间呆着去习惯那种感觉仍然让Eduardo感到疲倦和紧张，即使他只在回到硅谷的时候才会做类似的练习，但每次练习过后他总会有一段时间保持着紧张防备的状态，Mark会尽量帮助他放松下来。

“我觉得有人在跟踪我……”在一天晚上，Eduardo躺下后对Mark说。  
Mark放下手里的书，“怎么了？”  
“今天下午我带Beast去散步的时候，我感觉似乎有人在看着我。”Eduardo犹豫了片刻说。  
“你看到跟踪者了吗？”Mark皱眉。  
“没有……”Eduardo摇了摇头，“我没看到任何人……我在想，我是不是太紧张，以至于出现了幻觉，又开始觉得到处充满了危险，我需要预约，再去看看Dr.Stuart吗？”  
“你上午做了驾驶练习，下午仍然没有放松且充满防备是很正常的。”Mark亲吻他，安慰道，“不要太紧张，好吗？”  
“可是……”Eduardo还想说什么，Mark已经关了灯。他拥抱Eduardo，“这个街区很安全，安保和监控都非常完善，别担心……或者你需要我给你安排保镖？”  
“算了，我不喜欢有人跟着。”Eduardo摇头，“我想或许真的是我太紧张了，我确实没有看到任何人。”  
Mark又吻了他一下，“打算什么时候去纽约？”  
“三四天之后吧，”Eduardo回答，“硅谷这边的办公室还有些事情。”  
“我明天就要去德国了，”Mark问他，“这几天你一个人没问题吗？”  
“当然，”Eduardo轻轻蹬了他一脚，“我又不是小孩子，拜托，Mark，有劳伦斯就行了。”  
因为打算事业转移，他上个月在硅谷雇佣了一个叫劳伦斯的年轻人做助理，Mark还没见过那年轻人，但听Eduardo说，是斯坦福毕业的，能力不错，且很是机敏，极懂眼色。  
Mark在黑暗里闷笑了几声，“前些天是谁因为想我，迫不及待从纽约跑回硅谷了？”  
“你在笑话我？”Eduardo佯怒。  
“No，”Mark说，“我对此感到很高兴。”

次日Mark六点就醒来了，他本没打算吵醒Eduardo，不过才刚坐起来，Eduardo就醒了。  
Mark给了他一个早安吻，“吵醒你了？昨晚我应该去另一个房间睡。”  
“别这么做……”Eduardo喃喃道，他还没完全清醒，本能地拉着Mark，把人拉过来，Mark顺势附身压着他来回亲吻。  
他的亲吻让Eduardo愉悦地翘起嘴角，像被顺毛了的猫咪。  
这种眷恋实在太甜蜜温暖了，有那么一刻，让Mark甚至有些动摇，想要钻回被子里跟他温存，不过理智在最后一刻还是阻止了他。  
“几点了？”Eduardo伸手搂住他的脖子，不让他离开。  
“六点而已。”Mark在他唇上轻轻厮磨着，低声哄他，“你再睡会儿……”  
“怎么这么早就出发了？”Eduardo对这个回答显然有些不满，Mark猜测他大概是被吵醒了，在闹起床气。  
Mark跟他解释：“这次行程太满了，抵达柏林那天还有个晚宴，只能早点出发了。”  
Eduardo听他那么说，只好放开他。  
“你该继续睡，太早了。”Mark从他身上起来，一边套上T恤一边不太赞同地说。  
“我送你出门。”Eduardo说，“过两天我就要去纽约了，之后回新加坡，下次见面得半个月后了。”  
正说着，Felix的车已经开到门口，他给Mark打了电话，催促他出门。Mark简单洗漱过后，拎起行李便准备出门。  
“一切顺利。”Eduardo吻了吻他。  
“保持联络。”Mark道。

送走Mark后，Eduardo给自己做了点早餐，之后一边喝咖啡一边把财经新闻都翻了一遍。  
家里剩下他一个，又变得有些安静了，咖啡煮好后倒进杯子里的声音在早晨的宁静中格外清晰。  
Eduardo在硅谷有些工作上的事情，明天还想见一见Gretchen，不是如此的话，Mark不在，他可能便直接去纽约了。  
这次也是，不知道怎么了，想得不行，才调了行程，想在Mark去德国之前先见一面，只是好面子，才没有直接跟Mark说是特意调整了行程，并不是真的空出来了好几天。  
幸而硅谷这边事情既不算多，也不算急切，比较麻烦的还是纽约和新加坡那两处。

在回纽约那天下午，Eduardo处理完了事情，便牵Beast出去，到Facebook园区散散步。等会儿艾梅来了，Eduardo会把这小家伙交给她照顾。  
Eduardo漫无目的地走着时，忽然听见身后有人夸张地叫了一声：“Eduardo？！”  
Eduardo回过头，看到硅谷著名的浪子Sean Parker站在身后。他穿着夏威夷风的T恤和宽大的沙滩裤，整个人晒得黝黑发亮。  
“Sean！”Eduardo跟他关系很不错，高兴地拥抱了一下这家伙，“差点没认出你来了。”  
“我可是在海边晒了一个多月才晒成这样的！”Sean自豪地说，他伸出手臂展示了一下自己的战果，“怎样，帅吧？”  
“当然。”Eduardo赞同。Sean生活很“摇滚”，这是Eduardo早就知道的，这家伙估计忙什么项目忙了大半年，然后就满世界浪了小半年。在他浪的时候想找到人，那简直天方夜谭。  
“我今天刚回硅谷，正想顺道看看Mark，结果他们说他去德国了。”Sean遗憾地道，“我还想跟他炫耀一下我的假期。”  
“他后天就回来了。”Eduardo笑道，“你到时候找他也行。”  
“不是今天就没意思了。”Sean说，“你懂的，我今天还是度假模式，明天就切换成工作模式了。”  
他说着，跑到园区冰淇淋店里买了两个冰淇淋，递给Eduardo一个，两人坐到路边长椅上聊天。  
“最近大半年怎样？”Sean问他近况。  
“还不错。”Eduardo笑着回答。  
“Facebook和ins你都没怎么更新。”Sean不满地说，“我认识的那个喜欢到处冒险的小少爷哪里去了？”  
“事实上，”Eduardo斟酌了一下，“我去年出了车祸，所以也只好老老实实休养一阵了。”  
“车祸？！”Sean吃了一惊，“严重吗，我怎么没听说过？”  
“在ICU躺了差不多三十天。”Eduardo自嘲地笑了笑，“不过你看，我现在没事了。”  
“怎么撞得这么厉害？”Sean皱眉。  
Eduardo耸了耸肩，“有人自杀，想拉个人一起下地狱，我比较倒霉，正好在他前面。不过无论怎么说都好，他还是注定自己一个人离开这个世界。”  
“你遇到了这种事？！你应该告诉我的，shit，Mark也闭口不提。哦，难怪你说Mark八月都在新加坡，那是为了陪你？”Sean有点恼火地道，“你圣诞节还给我邮箱发了节日问候，也没有说过。”  
“我那时候已经没什么事情了，也就没什么可说的了。”Eduardo笑着解释。  
“我不管！”Sean说，“你今晚得跟我吃一顿饭，我感觉自己被你排挤了，我很受伤！”  
他夸张地捧着心脏，即使知道这人就是这种戏剧性的性格，Eduardo也不好意思拒绝。他看了看表，觉得跟Sean吃顿晚饭也没什么，于是便给艾梅打了电话，请她来接走Beast，并且通知机组，延后了起飞时间。

谁也没想到，意外就是在这一刻发生了。  
那个男人持着枪冲过来时，谁都没有反应过来，他一把推开了Sean，拽住了Eduardo。  
跌倒在地上的Sean还没回过神，就听见有人歇斯底里地大叫着“别过来！都滚开”，随即是一声枪响。  
Sean被吓懵了。他抬起头，看到了那个男人。  
他一身酒臭，脸上充满了尖锐恐怖的愤怒，像条发了疯的流浪狗。  
Sean一眼就看出这人抽大麻了，他年轻时也好那玩意儿，知道抽多了、抽嗨了是什么癫狂样子。  
枪支发出的“砰”的声音让所有人都吓坏了，人们开始尖叫着四处逃跑。  
Beast愤怒地大声吠着，往男人身上扑去，  
“操他妈的，滚开！”男人狠狠踹了Beast一脚，把狗子整个踢翻在地上。  
“别过来！都他妈的滚开！！”他吼着，强壮有力的手臂卡住Eduardo的脖子，把人往Facebook大楼里拽。  
Beast爬起来，在人们四散逃跑时仍然不依不饶、毫不畏惧地又跑向Eduardo。  
男人冲着小拖把打了一枪，没有打中，子弹在草地上炸出一个小小的坑。  
小家伙扑上去，咬着男人的腿，顿时把他咬得鲜血淋漓。  
“他妈的畜生！”男人惨叫一声，因为疼痛而暴怒，他立刻对着Beast又打了一枪。  
因为Beast咬紧男人的腿，无论如何不松口，因此这一枪打中了它。  
它哀嚎一声，被男人踹开，倒在地上挣扎个不停，被打伤的腿因此抽搐，它想继续爬起来救自己的主人，却呜咽着无论如何都没能站起来。  
小家伙的挣扎让伤口迅速被撕裂，鲜血很快把小家伙后腿的卷毛染红了。

枪声和Beast身上的鲜血，让在被袭击而瞬间陷入僵直的Eduardo清醒过来，他开始感觉到窒息和痛苦，横在他脖子上的手臂紧紧卡住了他的喉咙，让他无法顺畅地呼吸空气。  
午后的阳光刺目，让他晕眩，绿色的草地、被鲜血染红的小拖把、惊恐的人群、蔚蓝的天空在他眼里不断旋转。  
他闻到男人身上刺鼻的酒臭，和喷着奇怪味道的气息，却没有发现男人在用枪顶着他的脑袋，卡着他往Facebook大楼里走。  
人们因为暴徒手上的枪、脸上可怕的表情，以及他臂弯里的人质而无人敢阻止。安保们远远地尾随着，疯狂地打着报警电话与报告公司上层。  
男人把Eduardo拽到电梯旁，电梯前面等待的人们早就因为骚动而躲起来了。  
男人背靠着电梯门，等待这该死的电梯下来，边癫狂地冲着远远站着试图过来的保安们嘶吼：“别过来！我会打死他，我说真的！再靠近，我就一枪绷了他的脑袋！你们试试！你们绝对会得到一具尸体！”  
“叮咚——”电梯门打开，男人立刻拖着Eduardo进入，等电梯门关上，他神经质地疯狂按着最高的楼层，气喘吁吁地说着一些前言不搭后语的恐怖话语，“我是不够资格吗？啊？回答我啊！”  
说着，他用枪支用力顶了顶Eduardo的额头。  
Eduardo其实并不害怕，确切来说，他感觉自己的身体和精神已经分离了，他的精神在电梯里的某个地方正看着这个男人，而他的身体——他的身体像一个木偶一样，被人持在手中摆弄。  
“你这个硅谷婊子，是Mark Zuckerberg才有资格操你吗？啊？！”他失控地大吼，用手把Eduardo顶在电梯墙壁上，“或者Sean Parker？！我不够资格是吗？回答我啊，贱人！贱人！贱人！”  
Eduardo听见自己在咳嗽，他被卡着喉咙，面对辱骂，没法说出一句辩解。  
哦，他想起来了，他见过这个人，可是在哪里？他在哪里见过他？  
Eduardo陷入了恍惚的沉思中，眼前的男人衣衫凌乱，满脸胡渣，令他恶心。他看着男人的嘴唇张张合合，听见他发出的每一个音，却没法把它们组合成一句能理解的话。  
“说话啊！”男人顶着他，大概因为他完全没有挣扎，所以他放开了Eduardo。  
他把Eduardo的沉默误会成对他的蔑视，于是他没有保留力道，用力掌掴了Eduardo一下，“回答我啊！刚刚勾引Sean Parker的时候，不是说得很高兴吗？！”  
电梯抵达顶层，再次开启，男人一边扣着他，瘸着被Beast咬伤的腿，把他拖出去，一边骂骂咧咧，“你知道Mark Zuckerberg对我做了什么吗？贱人！婊子！！操他妈的，他让我被解雇了！他还要给Play T.E下绊子，那该死的公司竟然来追究我的责任？！你看看我这样子！婊子，都是托你所赐！”  
“他想让我下地狱？我不会让他得逞的，我不会让他得逞的！走着瞧！”他嘶吼道，“我要拖他的骨肉皮一起下！来啊！谁怕谁啊！”

园区出现了一个持枪暴徒的事情立刻惊动了Facebook的上层，卡罗尔和安保以及赶到的警察一起冲上顶层——在那里，那个疯子挟持着人质，正在边缘徘徊。  
Facebook这栋楼有五层，摔下去绝对足够出人命，即使救援人员在下面已经开始张罗气垫，而且他不断拖着Eduardo走来走去，下面的气垫根本追不上这个疯子的速度。  
更要命的是，暴徒手上还有一把枪，随时能把他手里的人质直接杀害。  
卡罗尔看到暴徒挟持的人质立刻疯了，该死的，是Eduardo！完了！Facebook CEO的伴侣、男朋友、未婚夫，被一个不知道是喝高了还是抽大麻抽嗨了的神经病，拖到Facebook大楼顶层。

她立刻给Mark打了电话，但是Mark没接。  
该死的，该死的，该死的！哦，对了，那家伙的日程，现在大概正是德国时间晚上9点多，他在跟该死的政府部门的人进行着该死的饭局！不过即使他该死的接了电话，那又有什么用呢？  
操！他知道不知道这边发生什么事情了！卡罗尔快把手机屏幕戳裂了，该死的Mark Zuckerberg，我不管你该死的有用没有，你再不接电话，你该死的绝对会后悔的！  
卡罗尔疯了，拼命一个接着一个在拨Mark的电话，而警察在旁边不断呼叫着没什么作用的命令。  
而那个疯子，那个疯子用枪死死顶着Eduardo的脑袋，只要动动手指，或者往后退一步，一切就完了。

我会死吗？  
Eduardo看着眼前远处想要靠近却又无法靠近的警察、安保们，这么想着。  
他知道自己被这个男人带到了楼层边缘，而那把抢正顶着自己额头。  
男人在他耳边语无伦次又激动地骂着，“Mark Zuckerberg呢！叫他出来！我要他跪在我面前！”  
警察对他喊话，“Zuckerberg先生不在加州，现在在德国！”  
男人立刻更加激动，“骗我！你们都骗我！是觉得我不会开枪吗！啊？！”说着，他有用力顶了顶Eduardo的额头，“叫他出来！跪在我面前给我道歉！不然我就开枪打死这个婊子！！”  
Eduardo低下头，看到男人的裤管刚刚被Beast咬伤的地方已经洇出一片血红，他瘸着腿，挥舞着枪，叫嚣着要见Mark。

哦，Mark。  
Eduardo因为呼吸困难，急促地喘着，这个名字让他渐渐恢复感觉，他感到脸颊刚刚在电梯里被掌掴的地方火辣辣的痛，脖子也是，被卡得喘不过气。  
他想起这人是谁了，F8上向他搭讪，后来造谣自己跟他上过床，结果被Mark揍了一顿的那个混蛋。  
而这个人，正想用他逼Mark出来，想要利用自己羞辱Mark。  
幸好Mark在德国，幸好他不在这里，Eduardo想，不然的话，他一定会走出来，而这个愤怒的疯子绝对会用枪指着Mark给他一颗子弹。  
Eduardo完全可以想象到Mark躺在血泊中的场景，那很可怕。  
这么一想，Eduardo觉得现在的情况比最糟糕的还好上那么一些。

“我数十声，该死的Mark Zuckerberg再不出来，我就拉着他一起跳下去！”男人癫狂地大叫。  
“Zuckerberg真的不在这里！”警察重申，“如果你有什么诉求，我们可以等他回来沟通！”  
“我不信！我知道你们的伎俩！你们想骗我是吗！不，我告诉你们，这不可能！除了Mark Zuckerberg那个混蛋，否则我不会放人！”男人瞪着充满红血丝的眼睛大声道，“他不出来是吗！好！很好！他绝对会得到一具尸体！”  
“他死定了，我保证！”

可是我不想死，Eduardo想。  
他还没有跟Mark结婚——他们会结婚的，不是吗？他等了这么久，这是命运给他的未来啊。  
他还想跟Mark做爱，一起看电影，一起带着Beast散步；想跟Mark参加各种活动，去旅游，去尝试他们之前没试过的所有有趣的东西。  
哦，对了，还有孩子，Mark说如果领养一个孩子也不错。  
他们会领养什么孩子呢？一个女孩儿吗？  
或许再要一个男孩儿也不错。  
女孩可以是亚裔的，亚裔的女孩子都很可爱乖巧，他一定会很疼爱他们。  
所以警察为什么还不行动？击毙这个疯子啊，Eduardo想，或者因为他们的位置，还有那把顶着他脑门的枪让警察们忌惮？  
我有什么能做的吗？  
我能离开这个疯子吗？我只能等着他们救我吗？  
可是我动不了……天啊，为什么，为什么我没法挣扎呢？

“十——”男人开始倒数。

——你知道你为什么动不了？就是因为他让你回想起车祸发生时那种无助的感觉，让你的身体也回到了那一刻的状态，你的身体说，你没法应对这样的事情，接受命运吧……所以你动不了了。

“九——！”

——ICU时意识长久被困在无法动弹的残破身体里的无助，以及新加坡警局给出的残忍的车祸调查报告，这些联合摧毁了你的反应机制，使你潜意识里深而绝望地相信，在面临危险和威胁时，自己无法反抗，只能承受。

“八——”

——你要反抗这种恐惧，Wardo，你要明白，这只是原始的控制，你要相信自己，你是可以重新掌握身体的活动的。  
——你没有失去什么，你只需要把一些忘记的事情想起来。

Mark的声音在Eduardo耳边响起。  
他想起那天晚上，为了向赫伯特索要戒指，导致他在pub被触发了PTSD。Mark把他接回酒店，他却无论如何都没法好好睡觉。  
半夜的时候，他索性出去，坐在地毯上，冲着Mark发脾气。

“七——”

Eduardo又想起那天晚上，这个男人扭曲的笑容和傲慢的、带着欲望的眼神，想起他按住自己的手和吻过来的嘴。  
那天的他，与现在状若癫狂的他没什么不一样。  
他只是脱掉了那天晚上的西装，本质上而言，Eduardo面对的都是同样的一个人。

——如果你不想要这样，你就得表达抗拒，Wardo。

Eduardo的手指动了动，从最开始Dr.Stuart设定的安全岛，他的感觉开始复苏。

 

“六——”

——如果你不想我碰你的话，你要……  
Mark的声音再次响起。  
我要怎么做？Eduardo想，Mark是怎么告诉我的？  
Eduardo想起那天晚上，他握着自己的手做拒绝练习。那之后，这种练习他们时不时会进行。  
没错，Mark说……他说：

——你要学会挣开，Wardo。

Mark这么说的时候，握着他的手腕，用一种足够令他不舒服的力道以及强势，引导他表达反抗。  
他不喜欢这样，但Mark没有纵容他。Mark坚持，Eduardo必须“自己”甩开他的手。

“五——”

——Wardo，看着我。  
在所有令人不安且艰难的练习中，Mark都会用这样的话来吸引Eduardo的注意，让他涣散的注意力集中起来。  
Mark温暖的手会抚摸他的脸颊，带来安全感和勇气。  
——别害怕，你可以的，你能做到，别怕。  
——我在你身边。

“四——”

对了，Mark还总是对他重复一句话，那是什么？  
Eduardo看向前方，他在警察身后看到了卡罗尔，隔了那么远，他仍然能看到她惊恐到扭曲的脸孔。  
别担心，Eduardo张了张嘴，我不想死，我会挣脱。

“三——”

他想起来了，Mark告诉过他：

——你做过力量训练，你学习过巴西柔术，记得吗？你要甩开一个人非常简单。

“二——”

——你做过力量训练，你学习过巴西柔术，记得吗？你要甩开一个人非常简单。  
——你做过力量训练，你学习过巴西柔术，记得吗？你要甩开一个人非常简单。  
——你做过力量训练，你学习过巴西柔术，记得吗？你要甩开一个人非常简单。  
……

“Zuckerberg还不出来！”男人恶狠狠地对Eduardo说，“那别怪我开枪了！”  
他握着枪支在Eduardo脸上划来划去，“要是当时你跟我上床不就没什么事情了？跟一个人上床和跟几个人上床有什么不一样？反正你不就是个硅谷婊子而已吗？啊？！你看，你对Zuckerberg来说也不过如此！”  
他起初声音还算柔和，接着越来越狰狞，“不就是因为他比我钱多吗！婊子，婊子！！他才不管你死活！！他才不管你死活，你他妈的看清楚了吗！！”  
说着，他犹不解恨，又开始疯狂地吼叫，并且将枪支冲着警察挥舞，“让他该死的！给我出来！出来——！！！！以为我真的不敢杀人吗！！！”

——你做过力量训练，你学习过巴西柔术，记得吗？你要甩开一个人非常简单。

“我该死的，现在就杀给你们看——！”

——你做过力量训练，你学习过巴西柔术，记得吗？你要甩开一个人非常简单。  
……

砰——  
尖锐的枪声刺破午后闷热凝滞的空气。


	7. 42

暴君说着，把Eduardo拉到沙发上，然后挤到他双腿间，一边亲吻他一边解他的睡衣扣子。而Eduardo很顺从地并且称得上积极地配合了这一切。  
“Mark……Mark……”大概是因为十多天没有见面，稍微撩拨一下，Eduardo就情动了，低声叫着Mark的名字。  
他沙哑的声音叫得极为动听，没两声就把Mark给叫硬了。  
Mark的呼吸一下就粗浊了许多，脱他衣服的动作也变得有点粗鲁，很快就把他睡衣睡裤拽下来扔到地上。  
“这是客厅……”全裸躺在沙发里让Eduardo低声抗议。  
“反对无效，”Mark低头亲吻他，“刚刚你就该提出异议。”  
“刚刚我没有看到Beast……”Eduardo有点害羞起来。  
暴君抬头，看到自己的傻狗子正站在不远处好奇地歪着脑袋看这边。  
Mark弯腰拿起自己的棉拖鞋，用力往庭院外一扔，对着狗子道，“自己出去玩，别在这儿碍事。”  
Beast被拖鞋吸引，哒哒哒地跑了出去。可是没一会儿，这小笨蛋叼着拖鞋又跑到Mark面前，傻乎乎邀功似的摇头晃脑。  
“Go away！”Mark恼了，他抬手敲了敲Beast的脑袋，“Go！”  
狗腿子被他凶了，委屈地呜咽两声，终于跑到庭院了。  
“你太凶了……”Eduardo嘟囔。  
“除非你想让它看整个过程？”Mark笑着问他，并且开始了温柔绵密的亲吻，模糊地道，“我是不介意，就怕你害羞……”  
“No……”Eduardo在紊乱的喘息间隙说，“只是想要让你别这么凶，温柔一点……”  
“放心，我会很温柔，”Mark亲吻着他，手也握着Eduardo的阴茎揉弄，很快就再次把人弄得意乱情迷，“对你……”  
Eduardo的手指穿过Mark的卷发，他仰起头，深深地呼吸，喘息着道，“我是真的想你……在这之前，我自己过了十多年，可现在，跟你分开十多天，我便……”  
“该死的！我也是……”他的话让Mark心神激荡，用力地深深吻住他，“你总是很懂怎么让我失控，Wardo，你得负责。”

暴君从他喉结处往下吻，唇在肩膀和心脏处流连了片刻，然后含住他的乳尖，用舌头轻轻挑逗吸吮，另一边用手指轻轻揉捏。  
随后他往下吻去，灼热的唇印过Eduardo的腰腹，然后他张嘴含进完全勃起的阴茎。  
被Mark的唇舌包裹，Eduardo很快因快感发出克制柔软的喘息，他轻轻挺着腰，蜷缩着足趾蹭着沙发，他诚实地表达自己的感受，“Mark……Mark，这太舒服了……”  
无论是身体下意识的反应，还是他说的话，都让Mark心情愉悦且性欲高涨，他更加专注地给予自己伴侣快感，直到Eduardo终于射在他嘴里。  
Mark咽下精液，抬头看Eduardo，他的脸上浮出一层薄薄的红晕，声音和眼神都有些迷乱，显然已经沉溺在性爱快感之中。  
他的手遵从本能，充满爱意与欲望地抚摸Eduardo的腰身。  
Eduardo在身体和心态都渐趋健康后，重新开始沐浴阳光，之前身体病态的苍白已经消失了，取而代之的是一种健康的温润。  
刚刚在经历高潮时紧绷的身体，以及他高潮后躺在深色的沙发上放松的、慵懒的姿态，都使他像陷在黑暗漩涡里的天使。  
“你性感极了，Wardo。”Mark一边像鉴赏艺术品一样爱抚他，一边哑着声音说。

Mark翻身到Eduardo后面拥抱着他，并把勃起的阴茎顶到Eduardo的双腿间。  
“No，Mark……我想要……我想要你进来。”Eduardo低声说。  
因为被Mark抱在怀里，Eduardo不得不面对着电视。  
他们正在看着的是《性爱大师》，一部讲述威廉·马斯特斯和他的助手探索性爱科学，从而引发了性爱革命的故事。  
谁知道为什么他们会挑选这个来看，或许一开始，两人就想要一个关于性爱的夜晚。  
电视里，参与性爱研究的两位志愿者赤裸着身体，仍然有些拘谨，金发的姑娘拉起男人的手放在自己小巧挺巧的乳房上，轻声说，“让我们先这样开始？”  
英俊的男人于是轻轻揉捏手中柔软的乳房，使姑娘发出甜蜜的喘息，并温柔地和她接吻。  
眼前的画面和来自身后自己伴侣的刺激，让他再度有了勃起的迹象。  
双腿间夹着一根滚烫的阴茎在模拟着性交进出，Mark的热度足以烧光Eduardo的理智。  
他想要的不仅仅是这样，他还想要Mark进入他，想要感受Mark给予自己疼痛和更极致的快乐。  
“Mark……Mark……给我……我要你的东西，插进来……”他请求着，尽管这听起来比硅谷的骨肉皮还要淫荡，但他没法控制自己。  
他太渴望Mark了，在短暂的分别过后，这种饥渴像烈火一样焚烧着他，并不是通过手淫或口交的射精可以完全满足的。

自从Eduardo恢复性欲，他们仍旧维持着手淫、口交或者腿交这样的方式，这还是第一次，他明确表明自己想要被Mark插入。  
“这里没有备着安全套，也没有润滑剂……”Mark有点懊恼地说，他亲吻着Eduardo的后颈。  
“不需要那个……”Eduardo颤抖着说，“我可以……我够湿了……”  
“不，”Mark还是拒绝了，他不断亲吻安抚着他，“我们很久没有进行过插入性行为了，没有润滑液会伤害你，这不是我想要的。”  
“可是……”Eduardo有点委屈，还想坚持。  
“今天先这样。”Mark咬了他一口，不容反驳，“夹紧腿。”  
Eduardo呜咽一声，下意识按照Mark的指令去做。  
暴君让Eduardo枕着自己的一条手臂，然后用手指抚摸Eduardo的唇，让他含着自己的手指，另一只手则握着Eduardo的阴茎，伴随着自己在他腿间抽插的频率手淫着。  
这是一种完全占有与完全控制的性爱姿态，尽管最开始Dr.Stuart让Mark释放控制权，但现在Mark还是敏感地发现，自己的这种性癖并不会增加Eduardo的恐惧，相反，这种完全被掌控的感觉甚至能给予Eduardo安全感——这或许与长久的照顾所产生的依赖有关。  
Mark没有想要纠正这一点，他认为Eduardo在与PTSD的长久对抗中已经受够了不安的折磨，那么为什么不让他享受一些什么都不需要想、什么都不需要计划的安全感呢？

威廉医生与助手站在单向玻璃后观察着两位志愿者的性爱过程，女性骑在男性身上，曼妙的、赤裸的身体以极优美的姿态上下起伏。  
人们把性爱当做原始的事情而羞于启齿，但最美妙的艺术品、最伟大的文学作品、最动听的音乐，都来自于性的原动力。性是万物起源，然而谈起性，人们却像躲在洞中的原始人，充满了羞耻和罪恶感——不应该是这样的。  
两人的喘息混进电视剧优美的配乐中，与屏幕里两位志愿者的呻吟此起彼伏。  
“Wardo，”Mark的喘息也非常粗重，他掌控着全部的节奏，“现在像哈佛时那狭窄的床吗？”  
“嗯……”Eduardo战栗着，在这种时候无论Mark说什么他大概都会认同，更何况这躺了两个人的沙发，确实跟Mark当年那张单人床很是相似，他们当年就是这样挤着睡了很多个夜晚——什么都没发生。  
“如果是那个时候，你会让我这么做吗？”Mark一边替他手淫，一边问他。  
灵活的手指成功让怀里的人下意识地往他胸膛上靠，以期获得更多的快感。  
他的喘息很急促，“你知道的，那个年纪总是有无穷无尽的精力，而你又总是这样没有防备地躺在我的床上，贴着我睡觉。”  
“会的……”Eduardo迷乱地说，“我会的……”  
“如果我想要插入呢，我想要把我的大家伙，在你睡觉时捅进你屁股？你会让我得逞吗？”Mark又问，“夹紧腿，Wardo。”  
Mark不断亲吻着Eduardo，壮硕的柱身在Eduardo双腿间抽送，顶端溢出的液体打湿了他双腿间的肌肤和股沟，滚烫的温度让Eduardo因为快感而不断颤抖并且克制不住地呻吟喘息。  
“你可以……可以对我做任何事情……”Eduardo想要蜷缩起来，“无论是我的腿……还是……还是后面……啊，Mark……”  
“乖孩子。”Mark因为欲望而沉着声音，“那你可不要发出声音了，会被Chris和Dustin听见。”  
“Mark……哦……Mark……”Eduardo低吟着，他半眯着眼睛，涣散的眼神看向电视荧幕，随着两位志愿者的性爱，心电图仪器不断打出美妙的、代表愉悦的曲线。  
Mark加快了抽插的速度，最后，他射在了Eduardo的腿间，而Eduardo也再次射在了他的手心。

Eduardo翻过身，两人在高潮的余韵中轻轻地、黏糊糊地接吻，并相互爱抚对方汗湿的身体，享受着这个安静的晚上。  
那之后Mark坐起来，分开Eduardo的双腿，他双腿间大片肌肤被擦红了，还沾着Mark刚刚射在那里的白浊。  
Mark拿纸巾为他仔仔细细地擦干净，问他要不要一起洗澡。Eduardo自然愿意，正好电视剧结束了，他关掉电视就去洗澡了。


	8. 47

Eduardo出来的时候，Mark正站在落地玻璃前出神地看着外面。  
今晚的月亮半圆，很是皎洁，映在黑黝黝的海面上，波光粼粼。  
Mark听见声响，回过头，看到Eduardo出来了。他赤足站在木地板上看着Mark，裹着柔软的白色浴袍，浑身散发着湿润得水汽。  
“怎么了？”看到Eduardo站在那里一直看着自己，Mark问他，“是不是很累了？”  
他今天一直保持着兴致极高的亢奋状态，Mark已经很久不曾见到他这么开心过了，因此想他那股兴奋劲下去后，也该感到累了。  
Eduardo摇摇头，向他走去，然后张开手臂拥抱他。  
Mark搂住他的腰，亲吻他，“Wardo？”  
Eduardo拉他的手摸上自己浴袍的带子，那里系得很松，轻轻一扯就松开了，Mark呼吸停顿了一下——里面是真空的，他什么都没穿。  
“我要做爱，Mark。”Eduardo贴着他，“我想要你。”

Mark揽住他一推，两人相拥着滚到那张大床上。暴君把他压进柔软的床褥里，浴袍散开，露出美好的胴体。  
沐浴过后他或许还喷了点古龙水，一丝丝温暖的香味混着水汽从他的肌肤上散发，将Mark包裹在一片美妙的梦幻中。  
Mark的呼吸有点急促，他压在Eduardo上方，低头亲吻，两人的舌纠缠在一起。  
“让我先去洗个澡。”Mark哑着声音，恋恋不舍地离开他的唇。  
今天在外面玩了一天，还出过海，身上都是海风和海水特有的涩味，Mark知道他爱干净。  
“不，就这样。”Eduardo的手臂缠上来，环住他。  
那双手没有什么力量，像花枝或是藤蔓，却比世界上最坚实的锁链更能禁锢Mark。  
“我们有一整晚的时间。”Mark企图从这个迷人的天堂中暂时脱身，“乖。”  
然而Eduardo不允许，他紧紧缠着Mark，抬起上身，一个个吻落在暴君唇边和下颚，“不，别去，Mark，哪里都别去。”  
“Wardo……”Mark的喉结微微滚动，他感到晕眩。  
Eduardo忽然握着他的肩膀，把暴君翻倒在床上。他跨坐在Mark腰上，披在身上的浴袍从他身体上滑落，修长完美的身体完全展露在Mark眼前。  
他的肩和腰比例极其完美，锁骨横在肩窝，撑起骨感的凹陷，腰腹紧实，以前的线条隐约回来了。  
Eduardo已经勃起，大大方方地展示着自己的欲望，这种自信与坦荡的美丽非常迷人。  
Mark被他这样的姿态吸引，神思坠入他温柔又火热的眉眼和赤裸的身体中，一时半刻竟脑袋一片空白。  
直到Eduardo亲吻他的脸颊时，Mark才从这种致命的蛊惑中回过神，他一手环住身上的人，一手在他腰臀处来回抚摸。  
“你有海的味道，”Eduardo伏在他身上，落下一连串亲吻，“我喜欢。”  
他的唇在Mark的下颚处流连，沿着他的颈脖落在喉结处，柔软的舌头舔舐那个凸起的地方。  
Mark的喉结在他的吮吸舔弄下轻轻滚动着。  
暴君的手指插入他柔软的发丝中，溢出一声喟叹:“Wardo……”

Mark配合着Eduardo把自己的T恤脱下扔到地上，几乎是他一脱掉，Eduardo便贴上来，迫不及待地爱抚他，湿漉漉的唇印在Mark的皮肤上。  
Mark回应他的爱抚，身体紧紧交缠，在沉默的喘息中，Eduardo已经沿着他的身体不断往下亲吻了。  
两人肌肤贴着肌肤，他用身体每一寸接触的地方，感受到Eduardo的温暖，Mark因此勃起得很快。  
Eduardo在他小腹上亲吻着，终于把他完全勃起的硕大的性器纳入口中。  
Mark瞬间像置身天堂，他长而急促地吸了一口气，再慢而压抑地舒出来，好缓解自己强烈的冲动。  
极有分量的阴茎几乎填满了Eduardo的口腔，他的舌头快要被挤得无处安放。  
性器的味道此刻算不上好也算不上干净，男性腥膻的咸涩和荷尔蒙的味道却让Eduardo头晕，情不自禁地更加细致地把龟头与柱身每一寸都照顾到了。  
Mark粗重地喘息着，他闭着眼，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，身体却一动不动，手指按在Eduardo的头上。他没有用多少力气，但是手背上却因为忍耐而爆出青筋。  
他的欲望强烈而长久得不到满足，此刻枷锁已开，只剩下他的肉身，是情欲的野兽面前最后的脆弱牢笼。

“够了，Wardo。”Mark睁开眼，他嘶哑着声音说，“我要射了，我不想被你口出来。”  
Eduardo让他的性器滑出自己的口腔，紫红色的壮硕肉柱被他的含得油光水亮，沉甸甸地挺立着，格外具威胁感。  
Eduardo翻身骑在Mark身上，握住他的阴茎顶住自己的肉穴。  
“疯了吗？”Mark一把架住他的腰，“你想就这样进去？”  
“我在浴室已经准备好了。”Eduardo顺势凑过去亲吻Mark的嘴角，“不会受伤的。”  
他呼出的气息浅而热地撒在Mark的鼻尖，Mark的理智差点因为这句话而全线崩溃。  
他搂住Eduardo的腰，一手探到他的臀部，手指摸到的地方果然是湿滑的。  
Mark轻轻顶了一根手指进去，如他所说，没有什么障碍，里面又湿又软，稍微抽插几下，就有润滑的液体沿着指尖淌下，不一会儿就让他的指缝全湿了。  
“我没骗你啊。”Eduardo趴在他怀里轻声说，他不断眷恋地亲吻Mark的下颚，“我不想等了，我今晚就要跟你做爱。”  
“我又不会跑。”Mark哑着声音。  
“可你拒绝我好几次了。”Eduardo委屈地说，“总有用不完的理由，这样那样的理由。”  
“所以你就自己给自己准备好了？”Mark忍不住咬了他鼻尖一下，“连澡也不让我去洗？这么心急。”  
“你去洗澡，我就自己给自己弄出来。”Eduardo哼了一声，“然后睡觉。”  
“真任性。”Mark说着，抽出手指，湿漉漉的手掌在Eduardo挺翘结实的臀上拍了两下，成功让跪趴着的他腿软得差点跌到自己怀里。  
“能吞几根手指了？”Mark搂紧他，手指又插进去，但这次是两根手指并拢着试探，尽管Eduardo说已经扩张好了，但Mark还是不放心，他什么都要自己亲自确认一遍。  
“三……三根……”Eduardo喘息着。  
“瞒着我自己在浴室做偷吃？”Mark低头亲他，声音嘶哑而克制，“有自己出来一次吗？”  
“没有，我想跟你一起。”Eduardo说，“想你进来……”  
他像猫咪一样嗅着Mark颈脖间的味道，汗味混合着海水海风的咸味让暴君身上变得格外霸道，比平时更有侵略性，但Mark的吻和动作又这么温柔。  
他没有骗Mark，即使是三根手指也很容易就顶了进去，被柔嫩的肉腔紧紧包裹。Mark确认他的确准备好了，抽出手指，想把他推倒在床上，却被Eduardo按住了。  
“不要，我来。”Eduardo喘息着说。  
“你想在上面？”Mark问。  
“嗯，”Eduardo拉开他的手，“我要骑你。”  
他这话说得格外不客气，Mark一边想笑，一边又因为他充满征服欲和占有欲的宣布而心潮涌动。

Eduardo握着Mark的阴茎，顶着自己的穴口，坚硬的龟头被已经得到充分扩张的小嘴轻轻嘬着，好像贪吃的小孩子想要一口吃进棒棒糖。  
“安全套？”Mark托着他的臀问。  
“不，不要那个。”Eduardo让他的阴茎在自己股沟中不断磨蹭，把体液弄得那道肉缝汁水淋漓，“就这样，我要你直接进来。”  
“好。”Mark的手不断抚摸他的大腿，“别心急……别急，慢点，对。就这样，慢慢来。”  
“嗯……”Eduardo慢慢引导着Mark的阴茎进入自己，比三根手指还要粗壮的肉柱随着他的坐下，一点点被吞没在肉腔中。  
他已经很久很久没有被进入过了，这种滚烫又胀痛的感觉非常陌生。  
Mark的阴茎刚刚进了一个头部，肉穴就像一张小嘴一样紧紧咬着他的龟头，快感立刻从下腹涌上，直冲脑门，让他头皮一阵发麻。  
可是暴君控制住了自己挺腰直冲、全根没入的渴望。  
“痛吗？不要勉强自己。”Mark紧紧盯着他，虚扶他的腰，并且留意着他身体的每一个反应。  
Eduardo的阴茎并没有随着他的插入而软下来，这证明他并不痛苦。这个结论让Mark稍微放心了些。  
“不……”Eduardo摇头，久违的插入式性爱让他双腿打颤，Mark就在他身体里，滚烫的、饱满的，充实而安心。  
他一手撑着Mark结实得腹部，一手握着Mark还有一小截在他身体外的阴茎，直到他把它完全容纳进自己身体里。  
Eduardo仰起头，断断续续地呼吸着，Mark看到有晶莹的汗珠从他脸颊边落下，滴在锁骨上，然后Mark看到他的喉结动了一下。  
他的身体里美妙极了，紧得像天鹅绒，又湿又热，这让Mark立刻做了几个深呼吸。  
Eduardo大概非常紧张，Mark能感觉到他接纳自己的地方痉挛般收紧，把Mark箍得几乎发疯。  
Eduardo的眼角泛着潮红，纤长的睫毛上不知是汗还是泪水。  
他动人极了，无论是身体还是神态。  
“还好吗？”Mark问，他耐心地等着Eduardo的适应，“不要太勉强，Wardo。”  
Eduardo闻言，瞥了他一眼，那一眼混着情欲与嗔怪。  
他没有说话，而是用动作和快感给了Mark答复。

暴君有力的双手扶上Eduardo的腰肢，但他流了许多汗，肌肤滚烫潮湿，让Mark几乎扶不住他。  
但很快，Mark就发现，他根本不需要自己搀扶。  
Eduardo在Mark身上起伏，他抬起身体时，让Mark的阴茎滑出自己体内半截，随后又压低身体将它吃回去。  
很快，他便把Mark拖进了情欲的乐章中，Mark喘息着，配合他起伏的速度，一下一下将坐在自己身上的他向上顶弄。  
他起伏的姿态极美，月色和环绕屋子的波光粼粼的海水，让他的身体散发出润白温暖的光。  
Eduardo柔韧的腰微微后仰，弯出一道半月般的曲线，他的头也因快感后仰着，喉结因此紧紧顶着颈脖那层薄薄的皮肤。  
他像个舞者一样，以极富韵律的轻柔起伏主导着两人的情欲，使肉体的结合变成一场优美的双人舞，拉着Mark一起沉浸在情欲的夜曲里。

这与以前Mark所主导的性爱完全不一样。  
Mark主导的性爱总是凶猛且激烈的，他霸道的性格使他给予的性快感像喷发的火山一般炙热，能把人完全焚烧吞噬。  
但Eduardo给予Mark的，是像海上之夜一样宁静却美妙的性爱，正如他对Mark的爱意，深远密静且绵长。  
如果Mark是烈日，那么Eduardo就是夜晚的月亮。他的温柔与隐忍，让Mark性格里雄狮般的暴烈得到安抚；他轻柔的呻吟和喘息，像月夜森林中精灵的吟唱，暖流一样洗涤荡清了Mark这段时间以来积累的疲倦和郁悒。  
Mark所有的理智、面对外人的防备、运筹帷幄中的计算，在Eduardo身体里，全都丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，烟消云散，最后只剩下纯粹的快感，在他四肢百骸中游走。

Mark的手从虚扶变成爱抚，他不停本能地爱抚着Eduardo的腰肢、腹部和胸膛，用双手感受他的身体，追逐着他的呼吸。  
Eduardo的乳尖因为挺起的胸膛而被刺激得硬成两个朱红色的硬点，晃进Mark眼中。Mark不断挺腰将他顶起，灵活的手指摸索汗湿的肌肤而上，捕获那两个小可爱，让娇嫩敏感的它们亲吻自己布满薄茧的粗糙手心。  
他们谁都没有说话，Eduardo抬手摸着Mark的手腕，又在起伏中喘息呻吟着，手指弹琴一般沿着Mark的皮肤游动，爱抚感受他结实的手臂。他们的呼吸完全交缠在一起，分不出彼此。  
Eduardo先射了出来，他的精液落在Mark的小腹上，起伏的动作因为高潮而停止了。  
Mark撑起身，接过他软下来的身体，然后亲吻他的眼角，随即小幅度地温柔顶弄了几下，一边亲吻他一边将精液射在他身体深处。

等高潮平复，Mark把阴茎从他身体里滑出来，两人倒在床上。  
“我喜欢你骑我，”Mark抱住Eduardo，不断亲吻他的颈脖和肩膀，“多漂亮。”  
Eduardo忍不住笑了。他高潮之后声音沙哑柔软又慵懒，“漂亮？这是什么形容。”  
Mark翻身，伏在他赤裸的身体上，不断亲吻他的胸膛和腰腹，又含住他的乳尖用舌头挑逗，手指像鉴赏般在他肌肤上游走，“你不知道那个时候你多美，像在我身上起舞的精灵，我得把住你的腰，不然怕你飞走了。”  
Eduardo被他亲得在他身下懒洋洋地轻轻扭动着想要躲开Mark的亲吻，手腕拧到枕头下去，又不自觉地扯着柔软的被子，喘息着轻笑，“我不漂亮你就不喜欢了吗？”  
“这个问题还需要我回答吗？”Mark躺回他身边，接了几个吻后，一边用手指拨弄着他被自己含得湿漉漉的乳尖，一边贴着他的嘴唇轻声问，“再来一次，好不好？”  
“……嗯……”Eduardo亲吻Mark，挑逗中气息又热起来了，他模糊回应，“还要我骑你吗？”  
“这次让我来吧。”Mark把手伸到Eduardo双腿间，刚刚结合的地方一片泥泞，刚刚射进去的白浊已经流出来了。  
暴君握住他的阴茎揉弄起来，没一会儿就感受到它在自己手心中胀大。  
他自己的根本不需要怎么弄，Eduardo不着寸缕地在他怀里喘息扭动着，并且因为快感而眼神迷蒙，这已经足够暴君迅速硬起来进行第二次了。

Mark翻身压在Eduardo身上，把枕头拖过来垫在Eduardo腰肢下，然后将他两条腿分开架在自己手臂上，硬挺的阴茎头部蹭着肉穴里流出来的精液，之后才慢慢插入了他。  
Mark完全插入去后就着这个最普通的姿势一下一下抽插着。  
他没有像以前一样狂风暴雨一般侵略攻占，而是温柔而坚定地以不快不慢的速度深深插入。  
Eduardo显然也很喜欢他这样的节奏，绵长的快感像潮水一样，一波接着一波漫上来，仿佛身体和神思都渐渐浸入温热的水中。  
他享受这种绵绵不绝的快乐，却不会因为快感过载而感受剧烈到崩溃的恐惧。  
Mark一边顶弄，一边目不转睛地看着他。他脸上因为舒服而渐渐露出恍惚的神色，眼里迷蒙，自然而然地舒展身体，将腰弯成美丽的弧度，湿润的唇中溢出柔软的呻吟。

“喜欢这样吗？”Mark一边动一边喘息着问，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯，舒服，Mark，我爱你……”Eduardo双臂攀上Mark的颈脖索吻，Mark回应了他，吮吸着他的舌，下身温柔地顶弄着他，喘息着回应：“我也爱你，Wardo，我也爱你。”  
Eduardo此刻几乎挂在Mark身上，快感像潮水一波一波地涌来，“深……点，Mark，再深点……想要你……”  
“我在。”Mark闻言如他所愿地更用力地顶进他的身体中去，让Eduardo溢出一声绵长颤抖的呻吟。  
他把Eduardo的手臂拉下来，用十指交缠的方式压在身侧，然后挺腰更深更重地抽送自己的阴茎。  
“Mark……Mark……”Eduardo因为快感而将足趾紧紧蜷缩起来，他的腿盘在Mark的腰侧，随着Mark的进入和退出而晃动着。  
“嗯，我在。”Mark回应着每一声呼唤，因为他知道Eduardo在确认着什么，他的存在，他们的爱情，还有未来的无数可能。  
所以，他会回应Eduardo，不厌其烦地回应每一声呼唤。  
不止这个夜晚，不仅这次性爱，而是往后的每一天，每一分，每一秒，只要他需要，Mark就会给予他回应，告诉他，自己在这里。

“Wardo，Wardo……”在高潮的顶端，Mark抱紧Eduardo，喘息着急切道，“我快要到了……一起。”  
Eduardo的呻吟变了调，他攀着Mark的肩膀，在Mark的一记顶弄中忽然绷紧身体，然后像断线了一般软下来。  
在同一瞬间，Mark几乎用尽全身的力气拥抱他，仿佛想要把他揉碎在怀里，在射出来时急促喘息着，狂热而急切地不断把吻烙印在自己的唇可以触及的每一寸肌肤上。  
Eduardo在Mark射进他身体时因为快感而不停轻轻颤抖着，Mark啄吻他眼角不断落下的泪水。  
它们源源不断地从他泛红的眼角中溢出，在没入汗湿的鬓边前便被Mark吮走。

“怎么了？”等快感与冲动稍微平息，Mark才发现这些并不是快感带来的生理性的泪水，他有些慌张，“难受？我弄痛你了？”  
“没有……”Eduardo摇头，他不断向Mark索吻，Mark安抚般地回应了他。  
“在想什么，告诉我，Wardo。”暴君的吻变得更轻柔。  
他想从他身体里离开，却被Eduardo缠在他身上的腿留住了，“我只是在想，你在这里。你是命运给我的馈赠，我不知道要怎么感谢命运。我只是突然很害怕，如果命运觉得我得到太多了……”  
他此刻赤裸着身体，不但对Mark敞开了身体，更是对命运和未来完全敞开了自己的灵魂，此刻，他没有任何抵御伤害的铠甲，所以在极致的快感里，脆弱击溃了他。  
他像一只蝴蝶一样完全陷入了性爱与爱情的双重罗网中。他的生命已经被编出了这样一张绵密的网，他有了落脚的地方和安全的怀抱，但他不再自由，也不再无惧无畏，于是他在幸福与快感的顶端感到了害怕。  
经历了这么多，他如今不再害怕命运了，因为无论它再降下什么厄运，他都知道自己可以挺下去，并重新站起来。  
可是只有Mark，他唯一害怕失去的，他的未来，他的往后的一生，都要有这个人。  
而越渴望，就越是害怕被夺走；越幸福，便越恐惧失去。


	9. Chapter 9

Mark听见声响，回过头，看到Eduardo出来了。他赤足站在木地板上看着Mark，裹着柔软的白色浴袍，浑身散发着湿润得水汽。  
“怎么了？”看到Eduardo站在那里一直看着自己，Mark问他，“是不是很累了？”  
他今天一直保持着兴致极高的亢奋状态，Mark已经很久不曾见到他这么开心过了，因此想他那股兴奋劲下去后，也该感到累了。  
Eduardo摇摇头，向他走去，然后张开手臂拥抱他。  
Mark搂住他的腰，亲吻他，“Wardo？”  
Eduardo拉他的手摸上自己浴袍的带子，那里系得很松，轻轻一扯就松开了，Mark呼吸停顿了一下——里面是真空的，他什么都没穿。  
“我要做爱，Mark。”Eduardo贴着他，“我想要你。”

Mark揽住他一推，两人相拥着滚到那张大床上。暴君把他压进柔软的床褥里，浴袍散开，露出美好的胴体。  
沐浴过后他或许还喷了点古龙水，一丝丝温暖的香味混着水汽从他的肌肤上散发，将Mark包裹在一片美妙的梦幻中。  
Mark的呼吸有点急促，他压在Eduardo上方，低头亲吻，两人的舌纠缠在一起。  
“让我先去洗个澡。”Mark哑着声音，恋恋不舍地离开他的唇。  
今天在外面玩了一天，还出过海，身上都是海风和海水特有的涩味，Mark知道他爱干净。  
“不，就这样。”Eduardo的手臂缠上来，环住他。  
那双手没有什么力量，像花枝或是藤蔓，却比世界上最坚实的锁链更能禁锢Mark。  
“我们有一整晚的时间。”Mark企图从这个迷人的天堂中暂时脱身，“乖。”  
然而Eduardo不允许，他紧紧缠着Mark，抬起上身，一个个吻落在暴君唇边和下颚，“不，别去，Mark，哪里都别去。”  
“Wardo……”Mark的喉结微微滚动，他感到晕眩。  
Eduardo忽然握着他的肩膀，把暴君翻倒在床上。他跨坐在Mark腰上，披在身上的浴袍从他身体上滑落，修长完美的身体完全展露在Mark眼前。  
他的肩和腰比例极其完美，锁骨横在肩窝，撑起骨感的凹陷，腰腹紧实，以前的线条隐约回来了。  
Eduardo已经勃起，大大方方地展示着自己的欲望，这种自信与坦荡的美丽非常迷人。  
Mark被他这样的姿态吸引，神思坠入他温柔又火热的眉眼和赤裸的身体中，一时半刻竟脑袋一片空白。  
直到Eduardo亲吻他的脸颊时，Mark才从这种致命的蛊惑中回过神，他一手环住身上的人，一手在他腰臀处来回抚摸。  
“你有海的味道，”Eduardo伏在他身上，落下一连串亲吻，“我喜欢。”  
他的唇在Mark的下颚处流连，沿着他的颈脖落在喉结处，柔软的舌头舔舐那个凸起的地方。  
Mark的喉结在他的吮吸舔弄下轻轻滚动着。  
暴君的手指插入他柔软的发丝中，溢出一声喟叹:“Wardo……”

Mark配合着Eduardo把自己的T恤脱下扔到地上，几乎是他一脱掉，Eduardo便贴上来，迫不及待地爱抚他，湿漉漉的唇印在Mark的皮肤上。  
Mark回应他的爱抚，身体紧紧交缠，在沉默的喘息中，Eduardo已经沿着他的身体不断往下亲吻了。  
两人肌肤贴着肌肤，他用身体每一寸接触的地方，感受到Eduardo的温暖，Mark因此勃起得很快。  
Eduardo在他小腹上亲吻着，终于把他完全勃起的硕大的性器纳入口中。  
Mark瞬间像置身天堂，他长而急促地吸了一口气，再慢而压抑地舒出来，好缓解自己强烈的冲动。  
极有分量的阴茎几乎填满了Eduardo的口腔，他的舌头快要被挤得无处安放。  
性器的味道此刻算不上好也算不上干净，男性腥膻的咸涩和荷尔蒙的味道却让Eduardo头晕，情不自禁地更加细致地把龟头与柱身每一寸都照顾到了。  
Mark粗重地喘息着，他闭着眼，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，身体却一动不动，手指按在Eduardo的头上。他没有用多少力气，但是手背上却因为忍耐而爆出青筋。  
他的欲望强烈而长久得不到满足，此刻枷锁已开，只剩下他的肉身，是情欲的野兽面前最后的脆弱牢笼。

“够了，Wardo。”Mark睁开眼，他嘶哑着声音说，“我要射了，我不想被你口出来。”  
Eduardo让他的性器滑出自己的口腔，紫红色的壮硕肉柱被他的含得油光水亮，沉甸甸地挺立着，格外具威胁感。  
Eduardo翻身骑在Mark身上，握住他的阴茎顶住自己的肉穴。  
“疯了吗？”Mark一把架住他的腰，“你想就这样进去？”  
“我在浴室已经准备好了。”Eduardo顺势凑过去亲吻Mark的嘴角，“不会受伤的。”  
他呼出的气息浅而热地撒在Mark的鼻尖，Mark的理智差点因为这句话而全线崩溃。  
他搂住Eduardo的腰，一手探到他的臀部，手指摸到的地方果然是湿滑的。  
Mark轻轻顶了一根手指进去，如他所说，没有什么障碍，里面又湿又软，稍微抽插几下，就有润滑的液体沿着指尖淌下，不一会儿就让他的指缝全湿了。  
“我没骗你啊。”Eduardo趴在他怀里轻声说，他不断眷恋地亲吻Mark的下颚，“我不想等了，我今晚就要跟你做爱。”  
“我又不会跑。”Mark哑着声音。  
“可你拒绝我好几次了。”Eduardo委屈地说，“总有用不完的理由，这样那样的理由。”  
“所以你就自己给自己准备好了？”Mark忍不住咬了他鼻尖一下，“连澡也不让我去洗？这么心急。”  
“你去洗澡，我就自己给自己弄出来。”Eduardo哼了一声，“然后睡觉。”  
“真任性。”Mark说着，抽出手指，湿漉漉的手掌在Eduardo挺翘结实的臀上拍了两下，成功让跪趴着的他腿软得差点跌到自己怀里。  
“能吞几根手指了？”Mark搂紧他，手指又插进去，但这次是两根手指并拢着试探，尽管Eduardo说已经扩张好了，但Mark还是不放心，他什么都要自己亲自确认一遍。  
“三……三根……”Eduardo喘息着。  
“瞒着我自己在浴室做偷吃？”Mark低头亲他，声音嘶哑而克制，“有自己出来一次吗？”  
“没有，我想跟你一起。”Eduardo说，“想你进来……”  
他像猫咪一样嗅着Mark颈脖间的味道，汗味混合着海水海风的咸味让暴君身上变得格外霸道，比平时更有侵略性，但Mark的吻和动作又这么温柔。  
他没有骗Mark，即使是三根手指也很容易就顶了进去，被柔嫩的肉腔紧紧包裹。Mark确认他的确准备好了，抽出手指，想把他推倒在床上，却被Eduardo按住了。  
“不要，我来。”Eduardo喘息着说。  
“你想在上面？”Mark问。  
“嗯，”Eduardo拉开他的手，“我要骑你。”  
他这话说得格外不客气，Mark一边想笑，一边又因为他充满征服欲和占有欲的宣布而心潮涌动。

Eduardo握着Mark的阴茎，顶着自己的穴口，坚硬的龟头被已经得到充分扩张的小嘴轻轻嘬着，好像贪吃的小孩子想要一口吃进棒棒糖。  
“安全套？”Mark托着他的臀问。  
“不，不要那个。”Eduardo让他的阴茎在自己股沟中不断磨蹭，把体液弄得那道肉缝汁水淋漓，“就这样，我要你直接进来。”  
“好。”Mark的手不断抚摸他的大腿，“别心急……别急，慢点，对。就这样，慢慢来。”  
“嗯……”Eduardo慢慢引导着Mark的阴茎进入自己，比三根手指还要粗壮的肉柱随着他的坐下，一点点被吞没在肉腔中。  
他已经很久很久没有被进入过了，这种滚烫又胀痛的感觉非常陌生。  
Mark的阴茎刚刚进了一个头部，肉穴就像一张小嘴一样紧紧咬着他的龟头，快感立刻从下腹涌上，直冲脑门，让他头皮一阵发麻。  
可是暴君控制住了自己挺腰直冲、全根没入的渴望。  
“痛吗？不要勉强自己。”Mark紧紧盯着他，虚扶他的腰，并且留意着他身体的每一个反应。  
Eduardo的阴茎并没有随着他的插入而软下来，这证明他并不痛苦。这个结论让Mark稍微放心了些。  
“不……”Eduardo摇头，久违的插入式性爱让他双腿打颤，Mark就在他身体里，滚烫的、饱满的，充实而安心。  
他一手撑着Mark结实得腹部，一手握着Mark还有一小截在他身体外的阴茎，直到他把它完全容纳进自己身体里。  
Eduardo仰起头，断断续续地呼吸着，Mark看到有晶莹的汗珠从他脸颊边落下，滴在锁骨上，然后Mark看到他的喉结动了一下。  
他的身体里美妙极了，紧得像天鹅绒，又湿又热，这让Mark立刻做了几个深呼吸。  
Eduardo大概非常紧张，Mark能感觉到他接纳自己的地方痉挛般收紧，把Mark箍得几乎发疯。  
Eduardo的眼角泛着潮红，纤长的睫毛上不知是汗还是泪水。  
他动人极了，无论是身体还是神态。  
“还好吗？”Mark问，他耐心地等着Eduardo的适应，“不要太勉强，Wardo。”  
Eduardo闻言，瞥了他一眼，那一眼混着情欲与嗔怪。  
他没有说话，而是用动作和快感给了Mark答复。

暴君有力的双手扶上Eduardo的腰肢，但他流了许多汗，肌肤滚烫潮湿，让Mark几乎扶不住他。  
但很快，Mark就发现，他根本不需要自己搀扶。  
Eduardo在Mark身上起伏，他抬起身体时，让Mark的阴茎滑出自己体内半截，随后又压低身体将它吃回去。  
很快，他便把Mark拖进了情欲的乐章中，Mark喘息着，配合他起伏的速度，一下一下将坐在自己身上的他向上顶弄。  
他起伏的姿态极美，月色和环绕屋子的波光粼粼的海水，让他的身体散发出润白温暖的光。  
Eduardo柔韧的腰微微后仰，弯出一道半月般的曲线，他的头也因快感后仰着，喉结因此紧紧顶着颈脖那层薄薄的皮肤。  
他像个舞者一样，以极富韵律的轻柔起伏主导着两人的情欲，使肉体的结合变成一场优美的双人舞，拉着Mark一起沉浸在情欲的夜曲里。

这与以前Mark所主导的性爱完全不一样。  
Mark主导的性爱总是凶猛且激烈的，他霸道的性格使他给予的性快感像喷发的火山一般炙热，能把人完全焚烧吞噬。  
但Eduardo给予Mark的，是像海上之夜一样宁静却美妙的性爱，正如他对Mark的爱意，深远密静且绵长。  
如果Mark是烈日，那么Eduardo就是夜晚的月亮。他的温柔与隐忍，让Mark性格里雄狮般的暴烈得到安抚；他轻柔的呻吟和喘息，像月夜森林中精灵的吟唱，暖流一样洗涤荡清了Mark这段时间以来积累的疲倦和郁悒。  
Mark所有的理智、面对外人的防备、运筹帷幄中的计算，在Eduardo身体里，全都丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，烟消云散，最后只剩下纯粹的快感，在他四肢百骸中游走。

Mark的手从虚扶变成爱抚，他不停本能地爱抚着Eduardo的腰肢、腹部和胸膛，用双手感受他的身体，追逐着他的呼吸。  
Eduardo的乳尖因为挺起的胸膛而被刺激得硬成两个朱红色的硬点，晃进Mark眼中。Mark不断挺腰将他顶起，灵活的手指摸索汗湿的肌肤而上，捕获那两个小可爱，让娇嫩敏感的它们亲吻自己布满薄茧的粗糙手心。  
他们谁都没有说话，Eduardo抬手摸着Mark的手腕，又在起伏中喘息呻吟着，手指弹琴一般沿着Mark的皮肤游动，爱抚感受他结实的手臂。他们的呼吸完全交缠在一起，分不出彼此。  
Eduardo先射了出来，他的精液落在Mark的小腹上，起伏的动作因为高潮而停止了。  
Mark撑起身，接过他软下来的身体，然后亲吻他的眼角，随即小幅度地温柔顶弄了几下，一边亲吻他一边将精液射在他身体深处。

等高潮平复，Mark把阴茎从他身体里滑出来，两人倒在床上。  
“我喜欢你骑我，”Mark抱住Eduardo，不断亲吻他的颈脖和肩膀，“多漂亮。”  
Eduardo忍不住笑了。他高潮之后声音沙哑柔软又慵懒，“漂亮？这是什么形容。”  
Mark翻身，伏在他赤裸的身体上，不断亲吻他的胸膛和腰腹，又含住他的乳尖用舌头挑逗，手指像鉴赏般在他肌肤上游走，“你不知道那个时候你多美，像在我身上起舞的精灵，我得把住你的腰，不然怕你飞走了。”  
Eduardo被他亲得在他身下懒洋洋地轻轻扭动着想要躲开Mark的亲吻，手腕拧到枕头下去，又不自觉地扯着柔软的被子，喘息着轻笑，“我不漂亮你就不喜欢了吗？”  
“这个问题还需要我回答吗？”Mark躺回他身边，接了几个吻后，一边用手指拨弄着他被自己含得湿漉漉的乳尖，一边贴着他的嘴唇轻声问，“再来一次，好不好？”  
“……嗯……”Eduardo亲吻Mark，挑逗中气息又热起来了，他模糊回应，“还要我骑你吗？”  
“这次让我来吧。”Mark把手伸到Eduardo双腿间，刚刚结合的地方一片泥泞，刚刚射进去的白浊已经流出来了。  
暴君握住他的阴茎揉弄起来，没一会儿就感受到它在自己手心中胀大。  
他自己的根本不需要怎么弄，Eduardo不着寸缕地在他怀里喘息扭动着，并且因为快感而眼神迷蒙，这已经足够暴君迅速硬起来进行第二次了。

Mark翻身压在Eduardo身上，把枕头拖过来垫在Eduardo腰肢下，然后将他两条腿分开架在自己手臂上，硬挺的阴茎头部蹭着肉穴里流出来的精液，之后才慢慢插入了他。  
Mark完全插入去后就着这个最普通的姿势一下一下抽插着。  
他没有像以前一样狂风暴雨一般侵略攻占，而是温柔而坚定地以不快不慢的速度深深插入。  
Eduardo显然也很喜欢他这样的节奏，绵长的快感像潮水一样，一波接着一波漫上来，仿佛身体和神思都渐渐浸入温热的水中。  
他享受这种绵绵不绝的快乐，却不会因为快感过载而感受剧烈到崩溃的恐惧。  
Mark一边顶弄，一边目不转睛地看着他。他脸上因为舒服而渐渐露出恍惚的神色，眼里迷蒙，自然而然地舒展身体，将腰弯成美丽的弧度，湿润的唇中溢出柔软的呻吟。

“喜欢这样吗？”Mark一边动一边喘息着问，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯，舒服，Mark，我爱你……”Eduardo双臂攀上Mark的颈脖索吻，Mark回应了他，吮吸着他的舌，下身温柔地顶弄着他，喘息着回应：“我也爱你，Wardo，我也爱你。”  
Eduardo此刻几乎挂在Mark身上，快感像潮水一波一波地涌来，“深……点，Mark，再深点……想要你……”  
“我在。”Mark闻言如他所愿地更用力地顶进他的身体中去，让Eduardo溢出一声绵长颤抖的呻吟。  
他把Eduardo的手臂拉下来，用十指交缠的方式压在身侧，然后挺腰更深更重地抽送自己的阴茎。  
“Mark……Mark……”Eduardo因为快感而将足趾紧紧蜷缩起来，他的腿盘在Mark的腰侧，随着Mark的进入和退出而晃动着。  
“嗯，我在。”Mark回应着每一声呼唤，因为他知道Eduardo在确认着什么，他的存在，他们的爱情，还有未来的无数可能。  
所以，他会回应Eduardo，不厌其烦地回应每一声呼唤。  
不止这个夜晚，不仅这次性爱，而是往后的每一天，每一分，每一秒，只要他需要，Mark就会给予他回应，告诉他，自己在这里。

“Wardo，Wardo……”在高潮的顶端，Mark抱紧Eduardo，喘息着急切道，“我快要到了……一起。”  
Eduardo的呻吟变了调，他攀着Mark的肩膀，在Mark的一记顶弄中忽然绷紧身体，然后像断线了一般软下来。  
在同一瞬间，Mark几乎用尽全身的力气拥抱他，仿佛想要把他揉碎在怀里，在射出来时急促喘息着，狂热而急切地不断把吻烙印在自己的唇可以触及的每一寸肌肤上。  
Eduardo在Mark射进他身体时因为快感而不停轻轻颤抖着，Mark啄吻他眼角不断落下的泪水。  
它们源源不断地从他泛红的眼角中溢出，在没入汗湿的鬓边前便被Mark吮走。

“怎么了？”等快感与冲动稍微平息，Mark才发现这些并不是快感带来的生理性的泪水，他有些慌张，“难受？我弄痛你了？”  
“没有……”Eduardo摇头，他不断向Mark索吻，Mark安抚般地回应了他。  
“在想什么，告诉我，Wardo。”暴君的吻变得更轻柔。  
他想从他身体里离开，却被Eduardo缠在他身上的腿留住了，“我只是在想，你在这里。你是命运给我的馈赠，我不知道要怎么感谢命运。我只是突然很害怕，如果命运觉得我得到太多了……”  
他此刻赤裸着身体，不但对Mark敞开了身体，更是对命运和未来完全敞开了自己的灵魂，此刻，他没有任何抵御伤害的铠甲，所以在极致的快感里，脆弱击溃了他。  
他像一只蝴蝶一样完全陷入了性爱与爱情的双重罗网中。他的生命已经被编出了这样一张绵密的网，他有了落脚的地方和安全的怀抱，但他不再自由，也不再无惧无畏，于是他在幸福与快感的顶端感到了害怕。  
经历了这么多，他如今不再害怕命运了，因为无论它再降下什么厄运，他都知道自己可以挺下去，并重新站起来。  
可是只有Mark，他唯一害怕失去的，他的未来，他的往后的一生，都要有这个人。  
而越渴望，就越是害怕被夺走；越幸福，便越恐惧失去。


	10. 长情告白 27

“你说你难道没有一边哭着一边求我说‘操我’或者‘不要’？你自己说了什么你都不知道，还哭得喘不过气。”Mark面无表情地说，“我都习惯了。”  
“Asshole！”Eduardo气得脸都红了，“我在和你说明天的事情。”  
他抽出枕头，隔着被子砸了Mark几下，但他没用力，砸在Mark身上不痛不痒的，Mark连躲都懒得躲。  
两人玩了片刻，Eduardo忽然丢开枕头，翻身压在Mark身上，他用手摸着Mark的卷毛。  
Mark的蓝眼睛在灯光下像平静干净、能容纳一切的深海。  
“Mark，我们很久没有……你要不要……”Eduardo问他，“你想不想要我？”  
Mark伸手揽过他的脖子，两人接了个深吻。  
“我想要。”Mark说，“非常想。”  
事实上接个吻，他就已经要半硬了。  
Eduardo的手要往下摸，却被Mark钳住手腕。  
“但重要的是你想不想要？”Mark看着他，脸上没有笑意。  
“我也想。”Eduardo回答得非常干脆，“我们做吧，现在。”

但是Mark没有放开他的手，只是端详着Eduardo的脸半晌，“不，你没有。你没准备好。”  
Eduardo争辩道，“我说了我想做爱，不是之前那种状态。”  
“要不要打赌，你压根没硬。”Mark不为所动。  
“你摸摸我。”Eduardo有点不依不饶，“你摸摸我就硬了。”  
“如果没有呢？你是不是又要生自己的气？”Mark说，“我了解你，你想做一件事时不是这样的。”  
“你又不是我！”Eduardo看着他一点没松动的意思，忍不住感到胸口闷闷的。  
他没来由地烦躁起来，“是你自己害怕又变成上次那样……是你不想做，不是我，那次之后，你连边缘性行为都不乐意和我做了！”  
说完，他用力甩开Mark的手，从他身上下来，气呼呼地躺回Mark身边，还翻了个身背对Mark。

Mark被他突如其来的脾气弄得不明所以——Eduardo几乎不这样。他有点后悔刚刚用做爱来打趣Eduardo。  
Mark撑起身体，随即明白到他是因为明天要去见Stuart真的非常紧张。  
但说真的，Eduardo愿意没有顾忌地对他发点小脾气，Mark觉得这是他的安全感在增加的缘故。  
感谢Dr.Stuart。

“Wardo？”Mark轻轻戳了戳Eduardo的后背。  
Eduardo没理他。  
“Wardo.”Mark又戳了戳他，Eduardo一声不吭赌气地往里面挪了挪，顺带把被子卷得更紧了。  
Mark无语地看着因为Eduardo的拉拽而从自己身上被拉过去一大片的被子。  
“Wardo，我被子要被你全拉走了。”Mark说。  
Eduardo顿了顿，又一点点把被子往后推。

Mark才不是真的想管那该死的被子，他从后面抱住Eduardo。  
“Wardo，”Mark低头亲吻Eduardo的颈脖，他来来回回地在那片温暖的肌肤上落下轻吻，“可能你说的是对的，我害怕变成上次那种情况，你上次的做法真的让我感到很生气，且非常难过和受伤。Wardo，我不是真的是个机器人。”  
他的声音有点低沉暗哑，而本来说话就有种金属般的冷质，与呼在颈脖丝丝热气形成某种违和，反而非常性感，让Eduardo觉得有点热。  
“对不起。”Eduardo低落地说，颈脖的吻让他忍不住缩了一下。  
Mark放开他，“明天我们和Stuart谈谈这个问题吧？”  
Eduardo赶紧翻身，“不，不。怎么可以跟医生讨论这个……”  
“为什么不可以？”Mark挑了挑眉，“我们付钱，他接受了你的案子，他应该为我们解决PTSD带来的一系列问题，包括做爱，不是吗？”  
“不，我意思是说，做爱这个……”Eduardo说，“这个太过了……”  
“这和在柯克兰时讨论初夜有什么不一样？”Mark问，“哦，不过你那会儿也很不好意思。”  
“真是对不起，”Eduardo没好气地说，“我就是这样无趣又传统的人。”  
“你在床上时可不是什么传统的绅士，Wardo。”Mark亲了他的唇一下，然后把壁灯按灭，“我们明天跟他谈谈，如果真的可以，回家后我一定把你操哭。”  
“……闭嘴，Mark。”Eduardo的脸红得厉害。

或许因为临睡前关于性爱的讨论，Mark当晚做了个春梦，醒来的时候毫无意外地梦遗了。  
而梦里那个被他操透且哭着求他继续的人，此刻正无知无觉地在他身边熟睡，发出平稳绵长的呼吸。棕色微卷的柔软发丝乱糟糟的，肌肤像奶油一样，微张着的唇泛着莓果般的潮红，看上去温暖又甜蜜。  
如果是以前，Mark会亲吻他，在他没完全清醒的时候就插进去，让他在还不知道发生什么事时就迷迷糊糊地乖乖挨操，然后在Mark的动作中清醒过来又因为快感而沉溺到欲望的伊甸园中去。  
但是Mark想了想，还是翻身下床了。  
不是他的问题，Mark一直很清楚Eduardo缺乏性欲，就算他身体已经恢复得差不多了。  
那次失败的性爱后，Mark观察过他，Eduardo连自慰都很少，更多是生理需求积到一定的程度自然而然梦遗。  
Mark当然是想要他，他虽然也想要Mark，但他不想要性爱。  
他说他想要跟Mark做爱，Mark猜那更多是精神上的需求，比如“我们是情侣，必须做爱”“Mark想要做爱”或者“想要满足Mark”之类的充满爱意和不安的动机，但事与愿违的是，身体说no。  
Mark足够聪明，但毕竟不是专业，更不是无所不知，况且他也害怕——上次的事情对两人都伤害太大了，Mark陷入过相当长一段时间的自我嫌恶中，调整了很久，心态才恢复过来。  
但那次之后，Mark失去了判断的标准和主导的自信。现在就算是边缘性行为，他也没法判断到底可以做到哪个程度，所以几乎不敢做了。  
这个问题是真的必须要跟Stuart谈谈的。

Mark到浴室洗了个澡，淋浴中又想着Eduardo，自己用手弄出来一次，这才感到烦躁稍平复。  
洗好澡出来后，Eduardo还在睡，Mark吻了吻他，把他叫醒，“Wardo，再不起来我们要迟到了。”  
Eduardo睡得没那么死，Mark叫一声就醒了。  
他睡眼惺忪地凑过去和Mark接了个黏糊糊的早安吻，尝到了Mark刚漱口还留着的薄荷味，以及摸到了Mark还没有完全弄干的卷毛。  
Eduardo立刻明白Mark早上干过什么了，他有点生气，但自己也说不清是气Mark还是气自己。  
他沮丧又不太高兴地爬起来，Mark还以为他在发起床气就没管他，一边在套T恤一边说，“恐怕我们要在外面吃早饭了，不然真的会迟到。”

上次的治疗让Mark很信任Dr.Stuart，自然也重视起每一次会面。  
因为时间有点吃紧，两人收拾好自己换好衣服就出门了，开车路过星巴克才停下来把早餐解决了。  
到诊所比约定时间只早了5分钟，总算没有迟到。

“两位先生，上午好。”Stuart笑着走进诊疗室。  
他坐下后看到两个年轻人如临大敌准备迎战的严肃模样，忍不住笑起来。  
“先生们，我们今天不谈话。”Stuart说。  
这让Eduardo困惑，他问道：“可是仅仅一次谈话，就可以解决我们的问题了吗？”  
“当然不行，”Stuart温和地对他说，“事实上，谈话不能解决所有的问题。它只能释放你压抑的感觉。只是因为比起PTSD，你们之间的关系对你的生活影响更大，所以我们才在第一次见面时先从那些事情入手。重建信任更需要的是更实际的行为。这些我们会慢慢进行，不要急。”  
“更重要的是，”Stuart解释，“治愈的标志一定是让你能建立有效的人际关系，也就是让你能沟通，并且在关系中感到安定。所以你和Mark之间的关系，是我们治疗的目的，而不是手段。车祸才是真正需要解决的事情。”  
“那……我需要回想那场车祸吗？”Eduardo小心翼翼地问。  
“是的。”Stuart笑着对他点点头。  
“可是这个办法在Dr.Chan那里已经证明并不起作用了，”Mark非常反对，“不但不起作用，还让他更加紧张。”  
“别着急，Mark。”Stuart说，“这些我都知道，所以我们换一个思路，试试EMDR。”  
“EMDR？”Eduardo困惑地看着他。  
“Eye movement desensitization and reprocessing. 眼部的活动可以分散你的恐惧。”Stuart解释，“在PTSD这个问题上，我们认为不断复述创伤细节可以让人们承认、习惯创伤的记忆，从而摆脱对它的恐惧。但无论你之前是不是因为和Mark的关系导致治疗失败，传统谈话的治疗方法已经不适合你了。”  
Stuart说，“所以我想试试另一个角度，我们不去适应那些创伤的回忆，而是去分散恐惧的感觉，并在这种回忆中创造安全感。”

他本来没必要解释这么多，但是眼前这两个人不是普通的求助者，他们对PTSD有一定程度的了解，而且也非常聪明。他们需要知道足够的信息才会完全投入治疗。  
特别是Mark——一个曾经在哈佛修心理学的计算机天才，Stuart只能花更多时间去解释自己即将对他的爱人做什么，不然这个天才不会放心的。  
Stuart在有限的几次见面中，就察觉到他们年轻时的错误和这次车祸并不只在Eduardo身上留下印记，Mark也有它们的烙印。  
这表现在Mark对Eduardo过强的保护欲和占有欲，Stuart本想谈谈这个，但似乎Eduardo并不排斥，而且Mark有很强的自控能力和理智去维持一个平衡，更重要的是，两人已经有了一套相当成熟的相处方式，Stuart便不把Mark过度的保护欲和占有欲列为问题。

这个理由和思路显然被接受了，Eduardo看上去没那么紧张和抵触。  
Stuart问道，“这周有练习那个小游戏吗？”  
Eduardo点头。  
“效果怎样？”Stuart笑着问。  
“它比我想的要难。”Eduardo有点不好意思，“刚开始的时候，我很难让自己倒下去，我总想往后看，确认Mark是不是真的在一个安全的范围内。但是两三天后，这个动作变得简单起来了，第四天时我可以直接让自己往后倒了，因为Mark一定会接住我。”  
他露出一个软软的笑容，但感到自豪和骄傲。  
Mark没有说话，只是看着Eduardo，素来有些刻薄的唇角也忍不住微微翘起。  
因为PTSD，Eduardo已经很久没有感受过成就感了，尽管这只是一个对于普通人来说简单得不能再简单的游戏，但对他而言真的不容易。  
Mark同时无奈地发现自己竟然也有同样的成就感，特别是当Eduardo没有犹豫地就往后倒进自己怀里时，他高兴的感觉不亚于又找到了一个Facebook的用户增长点。

“很好。”Stuart肯定了他们的努力，“那我们今天试试在你身体里构建一个‘安全岛’，之后你们在‘安全岛’的基础上进行更深入的练习。”  
“安全岛”这个词听上去比“复述创伤”更容易让人接受，Eduardo稍微放下了恐惧和抵触。  
随后，Stuart请Eduardo坐到沙发上去，并请Mark坐到他身边，然后自己拉了一把椅子到Eduardo面前。  
但当Stuart问他“那我们可以开始了吗”后，Eduardo脸上再次露出轻微的怯意，Stuart注意到他的身体开始呈现紧张的僵硬状态。  
这除了他对创伤回忆的恐惧外，应该还有对上一次治疗挫败的恐惧。但即使如此，他仍轻轻点了点头。  
“我们先回想一下那辆车撞击你那瞬间的感觉。”Stuart说，“你听见的、看到的、想到的，还有你身体感觉到的。”  
“不，我——”Eduardo只发出了两个音节，声音就像梗在喉咙出不来一样中断了。  
Mark一直担忧地看着他，看到几乎是瞬间他的脸就全白了。Eduardo看上去非常惊骇且僵直，呈现出想要逃命但却动弹不了的状态。  
Mark忍了一下，才没有打断Stuart，但他已经开始感觉暴躁。

“你能回想起当时的感觉吗？”Stuart问。  
Eduardo艰难地点头。  
“如果用真实感来评价，你觉得你现在的感觉有多真实？”Stuart继续问，“1是最低分，10是最高分。”  
“……9。”Eduardo看着他，哑声回答。  
“什么感觉？”Stuart问，“你想到了什么？”  
“血液……淌下，我觉得我没法控制我的身体，并且……呼吸困难。”  
“我当时被卡在座位中……”Eduardo说，“血一直在流，车里的玻璃碎片上都是我的血，它是红色的……当我想要呼喊求救时，还有更多的，从我嘴里被呛出来……”  
“我想吐……”Eduardo说，他吃力地抬手捂住嘴，但并不是胃部难受，而是嘴里铁锈般的血腥味太重了。  
Mark脸色非常难看，他知道之前Eduardo在Dr.Chan那里治疗失败，但没想到让他自主回忆车祸时，生理不适严重到这种程度。  
使他暴怒的是，在这种情况下Eduardo竟然还坚持着做了那么久的这种操蛋的练习？  
而唯一没让Mark打断治疗的，大概是上一次Stuart在他认知里建立的信任了。

“深呼吸。”Stuart按住Eduardo的肩膀，引导道，“深呼吸。”  
他让Eduardo把将近涣散的视线集中在自己身上。  
“现在我们来感知一下你的身体。”Stuart说，“你现在身体哪个部位比较好受一点？”  
Eduardo惊恐地摇头，他或许没有听懂Stuart的话。  
这是一个正常的现象，混乱、失控和碎片化是PTSD在创伤闪回时最常见的表现。  
“你哪里受过伤？”Stuart换成更具体的问题，“或者你现在哪里感觉最难受？”  
“这里，”Eduardo指了指自己的腹部以及肋骨，随后他示意颈脖，“这里。还有腿。”  
腹部、肋骨和腿都能和最开始Stuart看到的资料吻合，但颈脖的位置，他猜想是因为鲜血的味道让Eduardo感到恐惧，所以在这个混乱的时候，他本能地指出了这个令他强烈不适的身体部位。  
同时，Stuart注意到他准确指出身体不适部位的手。  
“我们感觉一下你的手。”Stuart把Eduardo的注意力往他的手上引导。  
“之前车祸时，手有受伤吗？”Stuart问。  
Eduardo僵硬地摇头，他的手指动了一下，冰得几乎没有知觉。  
Stuart握住Eduardo的手，搓揉了一下，帮助他让不自觉颤抖的手稍微平复下来。

Stuart用眼神示意旁边像恶龙一样神色不善的暴君稍安勿躁并接替他去握Eduardo的手。  
Mark脸色不好看，但是动作是如此轻柔，小心翼翼地覆上Eduardo的手。  
熟悉的温度从僵硬到没有知觉的手上传来，让Eduardo产生了一丝稳定而安全的感觉。  
随后，Stuart在距离Eduardo的脸几厘米的地方竖起一根手指。  
“来，Eduardo，看着我。”他说，“眼部的转动能帮你分散恐惧和痛苦的感觉，我们来试试。”  
Eduardo点点头，Stuart说，“我会用一定频率移动我的手指，眼神跟着它，回想你经历的一切，不需要说出来，我会观察你的情况，确保你不会失控，你很安全，好吗？”  
Eduardo又点头表示答应了。  
“很好。”Stuart肯定他的勇气，“来，看着我的手指，不要停止你的想象。”  
他用缓慢的速度移动他的手指，“你现在感觉到什么？”  
“鲜血……”Eduardo低声而混乱地描述它的感觉，“它们太多了，那个跳动的红灯，我想让它停下来……”  
Stuart没有对他说的话进行评价，只是继续引导他看着自己的手指。  
几分钟后，Stuart停下来问Eduardo，“你刚刚想的是什么？”  
Eduardo说，“我想到我的手。”  
他的手指在Mark手心中动了一下，指尖因此不知觉地挠了一下Mark，痒痒的。这让Mark不合时宜地想到小时候自己手心下捂着一只小小的，毛绒绒的小鸡仔的感觉。  
“你的手？”Stuart问。  
“手机掉在了旁边，”Eduardo说，“我把它捡起来……”  
“然后？”Stuart温和地问。  
“它的屏幕已经裂开的。”Eduardo说，“可是还能用，我……定位了地点，然后按了995，那是新加坡的急救电话……”  
“我知道。”Stuart说。  
“之后我拨通了我的助理的电话，我跟她说，‘我出事了’但是我已经没办法说我遇到了什么，因为呼吸变得很困难，就是那种你似乎在吸气，却没办法得到足够的氧气，我好像在一个真空中……”  
“是的，那非常痛苦，”Stuart肯定道，“但你做了非常关键的一步。”  
然后他继续引导，“你现在活动你的手。”

Mark放开他的手。  
他的手因为Mark一直握着的缘故，已经温暖起来了。Eduardo跟着Stuart的指导，重复握拳和放松的动作，然后他双手合十，推压着每一根手指，渐渐地，刚刚处于车祸闪回中的麻木错觉奇迹般地消失了。  
Stuart从他手肘到中指指尖处划了一条线，引导他跟着自己划出的线。  
他对Eduardo说，“你并没有你所想的那么无力，Eduardo。你的地点定位和急救电话是关键的一步，你现在活着，并且恢复过来，是因为在事情发生后最初的那一刻，你做了非常有效的自救，明白吗？”  
“感受一下你的手。”Stuart说。  
Eduardo点点头，刚刚Stuart在他手臂上划出的线，像指引，那些他以为已经随着车祸的伤害而消失了的力量，好像跟着那条线的落下而苏醒过来。  
他感受到自己手上的力量。他曾经用这双手举起过哑铃；也曾经用它检查过在蹦极时系在身上的安全绳；在攀岩中，它们如此有力，可以支撑自己攀上顶峰。

随后，Stuart请Eduardo握住Mark的手。  
他说，“我们继续。”  
Stuart开始为他重复刚刚的眼动练习。在做了接下来的30次后，他再次停下来。  
“刚刚想的是什么？”Stuart问Eduardo。  
“我想到他们在车外，”Eduardo回答，“很多人，像在对我说什么。有人把手从车窗中伸进来……但是够不到我。”  
“还有黛西，”他想了想，“我听见她的声音，一直从手机里传来，她一直在叫我的名字，她问我怎么了，那个声音一遍又一遍在我脑海里。我想回答她，但我的血滴在手机屏幕上……我说不出话，不，我不记得我是否回答她了，我听不见自己的声音，当我睁开眼睛时，全是车轮滑过地面的声音，他们在我身边，一盏又一盏的白炽灯很刺眼，夹杂着蓝色的色块和看不清的人脸，这些画面一遍遍在我脑海里重复……”  
他说这些的时候，不由自主捏紧Mark的手，Mark想都不想便用另一只手覆在Eduardo的手背上。  
这个不经意的动作落在Stuart的眼里。

“我们来谈谈黛西好吗？”Stuart问。  
“好的。”  
“那通电话之后，”Stuart问，“她做了什么？”  
“我不知道，或许她联系了急救，替我办妥了抢救手续……我不确定，但是她为我处理了公关和律师的事情。所以后来我的意外没有引起任何的麻烦。”  
“她还联系了你的家人和我。”Mark说，“在她封锁消息，知会律师后。所以我才能在次日就赶到新加坡了，而那时候你的父母和哥哥都已经在那里了。”  
Eduardo有点吃惊地看着Mark，“所以你一直都在？”  
“难道你认为我会在美国，等着医生告诉我所有结果？”Mark愠怒道。  
黛西过了四小时才把Eduardo出车祸这件事知会Mark，让他一直耿耿于怀，无比怨怒，“无论我能不能接受？”  
“不，不，对不起，”Eduardo说，“我只是，只是，一醒来Alex就告诉我你在了，我没想那么多，我没想过你什么时候来的，我，抱歉，我那时候对时间很混乱，我不知道过了多久……”  
“Eduardo，看着我。”Stuart有点不满Mark尖锐的态度，瞪了他一眼，示意他收敛脾气，Mark抿了抿薄唇，不再说话了。

Stuart说，“你不是一个人，黛西替你处理了几乎所有的重要事项，你的家人和Mark，在知道消息后立刻赶到你身边。”  
Stuart请Eduardo重新握着Mark的手。  
他对Eduardo说，“回想车祸，然后把你的紧张和痛苦通过施加力道的方式传达给他。”  
Eduardo听见这句话的第一反应是想收回自己的手，却被Mark眼疾手快地按住了。  
他只能有点委屈地对Stuart摇头拒绝，在理智的情况下，他无法做到把自己的痛苦施加给别人。  
“没事的，Wardo。”Mark鼓励他。  
但Eduardo看了看他，仍不愿意听从Stuart的引导进入车祸回忆中。  
Stuart于是重新把他的注意力引回自己身上，随后尝试着巧妙地用几个问题去继续引导他，比如那个倒数的红灯，还有玻璃碎片的景象。  
尽管Eduardo一直避免陷入回忆中，但没法抵抗Stuart技巧性的引导。在他再次进入回忆时，Stuart第三次竖起手指，继续重复眼动练习。

结束后，Stuart继续问Eduardo，“刚刚你想到了什么？”  
“我想到我在ICU时的那个时钟，我每次睁开眼睛，第一眼都会看到它。”Eduardo说，“那个时钟一直在那里，我看到秒针在走，一下一下一下，一圈又一圈，好像永远不会停下来……这我觉得时间很漫长，好像没有尽头，这意味着……我会一直躺在那里。还有那根管子，空气从管子里灌进来，好像给我充气，我想把它扯下来，但、但我发现我的双手都被捆住固定在床上，就像我是一个实验体。”  
他的喉咙哽咽了一下，声音有点变调。  
“然后……我看到了妈妈。”  
“我从来没见过她那么惊恐绝望的表情。妈妈很坚强温柔，从来不会露出那种表情，”Eduardo说，“我记得她在哭……我应该安慰她，但根本没办法，因为我非常害怕，我想我一定失去了什么，我疯狂地想问妈妈我的身体怎么了，但我连声音都发不出。后来Alex，Alex问我，要不要见Mark。”

“你见到他了吗？”Stuart问。  
“没有。”Eduardo用力抓紧Mark的手。Mark默默忍受着疼痛。  
“我拒绝了……”  
“为什么？”Stuart问。  
“妈妈和哥哥太伤心了，我觉得我要死了。”Eduardo回答，他指了指自己的喉咙。  
“我连自主呼吸都做不到，那根管子，它帮助我呼吸，可是它也磨损了我的喉咙和口腔，当我想吞咽的时候，会很痛，可是如果不吞咽，唾液会……溢出。”他艰难地道，“那时我身体里一定开着很多洞，它不是完整的。我看到医护们，会从我身体里抽出什么，或许是积液，看上去像是脓或血水，我不记得了……”  
他想了想，“隔一段时间就会抽出来，这让我的身体好像是一个废墟，或者是一个已经死掉了的、从里面就开始腐烂了的什么。”  
“他们很努力，但好像没人能阻止我身体里的腐烂。”  
“在每一次清醒过来，我都只在思考三个问题，我怎么了，我是不是要死了，我为什么还活着？”  
“我觉得我的身体一定不堪入目，非常丑陋；如果我死了，我想把我最完整的身体印象留给Mark。”Eduardo说。  
“Mark一直觉得我很好看，他说我是性欲和性感的具象化，但‘雕像’碎了。”

Stuart注意到他很混乱，话语夹杂着现实和想象。  
“所以你直到从ICU里出来后，才见到Mark？”  
“不是的。”Eduardo摇头。  
“后来，他画了一幅画，请医护人员放在我能看到的地方。”  
“Mark画了什么？”  
“他画了Sun Microsystems的招牌。你应该知道Facebook门罗帕克的园区就是在Sun Microsystems上建立起来的吧，Mark没有拆掉Sun Microsystems的招牌，只是用Facebook的那个赞的手势覆盖了他。他把那个画给我了。”  
“是的，我知道，这是Facebook比较有名的趣闻之一。而它对于你们有什么意义吗？”Stuart问。  
“Mark对我解释过他为什么要这么做，”Eduardo回答，“他说，‘无论是创业还是人生，总会有低谷。可是哪怕真的只剩下废墟，也能在废墟上重新建立一个新的、辉煌的王国。’Mark觉得不但是我，还有Facebook，你，或者世界上的每一个人，都应该对未来有这样的信心。”  
“这真是了不起的想法。”Stuart赞赏道。  
他和Mark仅仅接触了几次，就深刻地体会到Mark有一种近乎霸道的坚定。  
有的人乐观坚定，是源于对世界的无知和天真；但Mark的坚定和信心，来源于他强大的执行力和能力，以及对世界运行规则的透彻理解。三者缺一将使他流于庸人，但三者兼备，使他成为无冕之王。  
“我看到那张画，就知道他想对我说什么。”他对Stuart说，“当我一无所有，我仍然拥有未来。他是我想要的未来……”  
“我想，”Eduardo说，“既然我曾经在废墟上重建过我的自信、我的爱情和生活，那我这次也一定可以再次在废墟上重建我的未来。”  
他苍白的脸有点泛红，低声道，“所以我想见他，看一看我的未来。”

Stuart沉默了好一会儿，随后摸了摸Eduardo的手，示意他松开一直无意识地钳住Mark的手。  
他这才注意到，自己一直过于紧张，无意识地捏着Mark的手。Mark的手背上全是红色的指痕，并且因为大力的抓握，血液无法畅通而指尖泛紫。  
Eduardo赶紧收回手，抱歉地看着Mark。  
“你的手是什么感觉，Mark？”Stuart问Mark，“当他刚刚因为陷入闪回而握着你的时候。”  
“痛。”Mark回答。  
“但你没有动。”Stuart说。  
“没关系，这可以转移他的压力。”Mark回答。  
Stuart请Eduardo抚摸Mark的手背，“疼痛是一种讯号。”Stuart说，“你在向他传达痛苦，而他接收到这个信号了。”  
Eduardo有点吃惊地看向Mark，他从来没想过Stuart对肢体语言的这种解读。

在Stuart的话中，Eduardo察觉到Mark平静的神情并没有他想象中的坚固，就好像面具上布满不起眼的、细微的裂缝，而痛苦从那些裂缝中溢出。  
“Eduardo，他没有你想的那么冷静，你也不是你所以为的隔绝于世的孤岛。”Stuart说，“他可以理解你，也愿意承受这种痛苦，直到你感觉安全，只要你愿意对他发出这种信号。”  
“而你也可以接收到他发出的信息。”Stuart继续说，“那幅画，他想对你说些什么，而你也明白他想说的是什么。你们之间存在一条非常牢固的交流通道，所以只要你愿意对他传达什么，他一定可以接收到。”  
Mark没有说话，仅仅是用力回握了一下Eduardo。  
Eduardo点点头，低声回答，“我知道了。”

随后Stuart又进行了三组眼动练习，Eduardo在他的指导下相继又回忆起一些关于车祸的细节，间或夹杂着他和Mark以前的怨怼。  
在最后一次的眼动练习中，Stuart注意到Eduardo的神情比前几次都放松。  
他停下手指的引导后，问他，“这次想到的是什么？”  
“Mark在ICU时提到Facebook的账号，所以我想起Facebook还没上线时，Mark给我们测评的账号。”Eduardo有点不好意思地笑了。  
这是个好现象，Stuart认为Eduardo开始把创伤记忆和过去的回忆整合在一起了，这证明创伤回忆不再是孤立零散的片段。于是Stuart笑着鼓励他继续说。  
“他最初创建了四个账号，一到三是测试用的，第四个是Mark现在用的那个。第五个账号，Mark给了Chris，第六个账号是Dustin的，最后那个他才给了我。”  
“我当时想，肯定因为我不太懂互联网，也不知道网页设计的好坏，Mark没指望我帮他测试网站功能，所以才给我最后的账号。”  
然而整整十年后，Mark才在ICU里为他解释，账号不是随便给的——  
上帝花了六天时间创世，天地万物造齐，然后在第七天休息。  
他终于告诉Eduardo账号顺序里的爱语，你是我创世的休息日。

但Eduardo没有把这些两人间私密的情话告诉Stuart。  
“我不太会用Facebook，那时候页面也没有现在的人性化，”Eduardo带着些许羞涩地说，“Mark手把手教我用它，他二十岁那个时候，是很少那么有耐心的。他帮我把个人资料都设好了，包括新增加进去的情感状态。后来，我去帕罗奥图，我的前女友觉得我不回她电话是因为正在和硅谷荡妇鬼混，理由是我的Facebook情感状态标注的是‘单身’，就是为了让硅谷荡妇放胆勾引我。我说我只是不懂怎么改情感状态，结果她气疯了，差点烧了我的床。”  
然后Eduardo转头问Mark，“你把情感状态编进网页时，我已经在跟Christy交往了，你为什么要把我的情感状态设成‘单身’？”  
“Christy是谁，我不记得了。”Mark理直气壮地反问，“而且你确定时间没弄错？”  
“Mark？”  
“哼，”暴君别过脸，“她不适合你，反正迟早你们会分手，省得到时候还得让我帮你更改状态。”

这次治疗结束在关于账号的回忆中。  
虽然中间像上次一样有20分钟的休息，但全程三小时，还是让Eduardo感到很疲倦，这或许因为他始终处于闪回和复述的状态中。  
不过Stuart把节奏把控得很好，因此尽管累，但Eduardo感觉身体好像甩掉了几公斤的负重，有种久违的轻松感。  
同时，Stuart把Eduardo的“安全岛”定义为自己的手，并教Eduardo在闪回出现时，像他刚刚引导的那样，将注意力转向自己的手，感受自己手部的力量和温度，通过创造这种感觉去抗衡闪回带来的失控感和无能为力感。

随后，Stuart让Mark和Eduardo在家里练习一个新的游戏。  
他希望Eduardo尝试把双眼蒙上，然后Mark通过说话或身体接触的方式，让Eduardo感知自己的存在。  
Stuart认为这个游戏对Eduardo来说难度非常大，所以他把目标定为在两周的时间里，Eduardo可以在无法通过视觉感知周围时，仍能感觉自己是安全的。

“我们还有一个问题。”在结束这些谈话后，Mark开口了。  
“No！Mark！”Eduardo紧张地叫了他一声，反而因此引起了Stuart的注意。  
“怎么了？”心理医生问。  
“上帝啊！”Eduardo捂住脸，“你为什么非得说这个！”  
“这是个问题，Wardo。”Mark严肃认真地说，“抛开你的保守观念，我觉得我们需要专业的意见和一些指导。”  
Stuart好笑地看着他们，等着Mark在这场小小的争执中获胜，毕竟以Eduardo的性格，胜负简直毫无悬念。  
果然，Mark坚持的时候就没Eduardo什么事情了。他满脸不情愿又不好意思的表情，气鼓鼓地扭过脸。  
Mark回头，非常认真地对Stuart说，“我们很久没有做爱了。”  
“和PTSD有关？”Stuart没有做出任何会令他们尴尬的动作，以专业的态度简单直接地发问。  
“我猜是的。”Mark看了看Eduardo，他低着头，支棱着有点红的耳朵，但表情有点生气和难过。  
“什么时候开始的？”Stuart问。  
“我不知道，”Mark说，“在我察觉到他其实不想做爱的时候，就已经是那样了。我们没有讨论过这个问题，他一直不愿意对我说。”  
“你明白这是一个问题，对吧？”Stuart转而问Eduardo。  
Eduardo轻轻点头。

“他知道。”Mark代替他回答，“正是因为他知道，所以这个问题才变得更严重了。他非常想解决自己对做爱的心理障碍，但操之过急了。我们最后一次性爱，非常失败。”  
Mark停了下来，那次的事情让他很受伤，如果可以，他选择绝口不谈。  
但这种做法和Eduardo以为自己可以不寻求帮助和支持，就能调整心态及治愈PTSD一样，都过于高估了自己的心理承受力。  
当Eduardo昨晚质问他“你连边缘性行为都不愿意和我做了”的时候，Mark才察觉到自己的恐惧。  
他以为自己不害怕了，并且说服自己不去遵从欲望碰触Eduardo，是因为Eduardo在害怕。但事实上，真正害怕的难道不是他吗？  
“怎么回事？”Stuart问，“你的失败是指？”  
Eduardo站起来就想离开，Mark眼疾手快，一把钳住他的手腕，“别逃。”  
Eduardo求饶一般看向Mark，Mark放开他，没有强迫他坐下来，而是语气软化，“Wardo，我们试试解决它？”

“或许我可以给你们一点意见。”Stuart安抚Eduardo，“你明白的吧，受过创伤的人会回避亲密接触，这是正常的事情。”  
“……我知道……”Eduardo坐回椅子上，低声说，“我觉得只要我治愈PTSD，做爱就是顺其自然的事情……”  
“当然。”Stuart肯定了他的想法，“但我们为什么不谈一谈？鉴于你和Mark都没有更深入地谈到这件事。”  
“好吧……如果他坚持的话。”Eduardo说。  
Stuart问Mark，“回到刚刚的话题上，失败是指？”  
Mark说，“在他刚刚恢复之后，我们会有一些边缘性行为，主要是他帮我。后来在Dr.Chan那里做的一系列PTSD的治疗让他状态变得很差，我就是在那时候察觉他并不想做爱。他所做的大部分……只是为了取悦我。”  
Mark说出“取悦”这个词的时候感觉非常难堪。

Stuart对他颔首，用肯定的眼神鼓励他。  
“我察觉后就停止了我们之间的亲密行为。”Mark说，“但是有一天晚上，我喝醉了。当时送我回来的是我的助理和一个女孩子。那个女孩子喜欢我，而我没有察觉到。但Eduardo知道，或许她的出现让他不安。所以那天凌晨醒来后，他说想要和我做爱。”  
“我没有不安，”Eduardo反驳说，“我只是想……和你做爱。因为你很不高兴，一直。”  
“你觉得她能让我高兴，而你不可以，这就是不安。”Mark指出。  
他低声嘀咕，“我们已经谈过这些了不是吗？并且我已经向你道歉了……”  
“我们现在不是在讨论对错，Wardo，”Mark说，“做爱是一个问题，而不是该不该或对不对的判断。”  
“Mark说得对。”Stuart说，“PTSD和你身体的衰弱让你不自觉地贬低了自己，这是很正常的事情。你或许做错了，但自我评价过低不是你的错。”  
“好吧……”Eduardo说。

“当他说想和我做爱的时候，我酒还没有完全清醒，”Mark对Stuart说，“又或者是那天他太热情，总之我没有察觉出他的问题，我只记得我当时第一个念头是很高兴，因为我很想要他，同时很高兴他终于想和我做爱了。”  
“你明白的，当我想要他，而他不想要我——这种状态已经持续了非常长一段时间了，即使知道是因为身体的缘故，也非常的……”  
Mark想了想，才坦言：“非常的让我难过。这不是单纯指生理上的，更多是心情。”  
“可以理解。”Stuart说，“而他其实也知道你并不好受。”  
“是的。总之，在高兴和酒精的双重夹击下，我晕头了，没有去察觉他的感觉和状态，他既然表现出他如此想要做爱，我就以为是真的了。”Mark说，“我没想到他会骗我。”  
他复述当时的事情并不比Eduardo回忆车祸创伤要来得轻松，“所以我们做爱了，不是边缘性的那种亲密接触，而是真正的。”  
“最开始，我发现他不对劲是因为他的身体很冷，”Mark说，“还在发抖。我……”  
他有点说不下去，停顿了将近一分钟的时间，Stuart在考虑要不要引导一下Mark，但Mark最后年轻的CEO还是恢复了冷静。  
“我清醒过来了，然后我发现他没有感觉……不，他有感觉，他在害怕，就好像……我不是在爱他，而是在伤害他。”  
Mark越压抑，声音和表情就越冷硬，他直勾勾地盯着自己的膝盖，身体绷直，双手握拳。  
“是的，没错，就是伤害。”Mark自言自语。  
硅谷年轻的暴君痛苦地对Stuart忏悔。  
“那不是做爱，那次是我单方面的强暴。”


	11. 长情告白 16

他们很久没有做爱了。  
前些时候还有些边缘性行为，Eduardo会用手帮Mark，甚至有一次还用了嘴。  
可是射精并不等于满足，Mark的欲望一直没有得到满足。  
他从来不耻于表达性欲，他爱Eduardo，渴求他才是最正常的事情，但他再粗心，他也能看出Eduardo已经很久没有对他有过性欲了。  
Mark没有说过这件事，是因为不是很介意这个。他觉得性欲就像食欲，当状态差的时候常常连食欲都没有，何况性欲。影响性欲的因素有那么多，Mark觉得Eduardo性欲上的缺失是可以理解的事情。  
而且比起做爱，他更担心Eduardo。

早上的晨勃很烦人，特别是在Eduardo睡在他身侧的时候。  
Mark纠结了一下，到底是躺在他身边慢慢等感觉平复下去，还是爬起来去浴室洗个澡解决掉。  
他躺了大约十分钟，然后悲哀地发现根本不可能就这样让感觉消失——因为Eduardo就在身边，他看着Eduardo入睡的、没有防备的脸，只会想要跟他来一次美妙的晨间性爱，而不是让勃起的阴茎疲软下去。  
明白到这一点后，Mark无可奈何地慢吞吞爬起来。

他尽量让自己的动作轻些，但起身时的动静还是吵醒了躺在身边的人。  
“Mark？”Eduardo睁开眼。  
大概因为房间的昏暗让刚醒来的他丧失了对时间的判断，他看起来困惑极了，“你怎么起得这么早？”  
Mark看他迷糊的模样，心里对他的爱和温柔像温水一样溢满了心脏。  
他本来已经准备下床了，又忍不住靠过去俯身亲吻了一下Eduardo的额头，“已经九点半了。”

用亲吻表达爱意其实是Mark跟Eduardo在一起后才学会的。  
他实在算不上是个懂得表达爱意的人，既不乐意也不屑。  
Mark的母亲Karen一直很纳闷，她和Edward从来不吝啬表达爱意，几个孩子里，姐姐Randi和妹妹Arielle从来让人如沐春风，唯独最聪明的Mark，不知道像谁，从懂事后就跟爱意绝缘体一样，既接收不了爱，也懒得去表达爱。  
直到Facebook的欺骗合同，Karen才觉得自己这儿子，何止是爱意绝缘，简直称得上是狠心决绝。Karen觉得Mark这辈子必定非常成功，但他的婚姻可能极其失败，她都做好这儿子打一辈子光棍的准备了。

这种令人担忧的状况直到Eduardo回到Mark身边就结束了。  
Eduardo非常擅于用语言和肢体表达爱意。他们之间因为陈年往事确实有许多问题，可是那些事情并不影响Eduardo用亲吻、拥抱和笑容去告诉Mark自己爱他。  
受他影响，Mark也开始回应这些他以前很不屑的微小的爱意表达。  
而且两人重新在一起后，Mark不打算再次放Eduardo离开，因此他的目标一开始就非常明确——自己要留住Eduardo。  
可是他的资本、他的事业、他的身家、他的智慧，那些世人趋之若鹜的附加条件，在这段关系中毫无优势。Eduardo和他是平等的，他有的，Eduardo也不缺，他不可能靠着物质条件确保Eduardo不会再离开。  
Mark明白自己唯一的筹码，就只是爱情。

直白坦诚地表达爱，对Mark这种充满控制欲和权力欲的人来说是很困难的事情。  
可是当他试着用亲吻和抚摸传达爱意的时候，他会感到Eduardo变得很高兴，而当Eduardo愉悦的时候，Mark也会感到高兴和充满成就感。  
相处时正向积极的回馈，在不知不觉间改变了Mark。  
他和Eduardo在一起越久，就变得越有人情味。暴君还是暴君，但不再浑身带刺让人恐惧；利剑也还是利剑，但他有了剑鞘。  
连Karen也惊叹自己石头一样冷硬的儿子不显眼却巨大的改变。  
亲吻不一定代表调情或情欲，大部分时间只是Mark表达亲近和爱意的方式。  
而且近来Mark愈发困顿，许多事情都束手无策，有些话不能说，有些话不好说，有些话说了也没用，只好用亲吻代替了许多话，希望借此安抚Eduardo，让他明白两个人的关系始终是安全的。

Mark亲了Eduardo一下就下床去浴室了。  
他睡觉习惯只穿平角内裤，Eduardo看到他勃起的欲望撑起了短裤。但Mark既没掩饰自己的晨勃，也没做什么，将晨勃仅仅作为早上的自然反应而已。  
Eduardo感到难过，他想要帮Mark做点什么，想看Mark高潮，想给他快乐，却又不想要性爱——不只是不想要，确切地说，他是恐惧性爱。  
这很矛盾，但确实是这样。  
现在，Eduardo很确定Mark明白了什么，他想叫住Mark，但声音在喉咙被堵住了，最后只能眼睁睁地看着他走进浴室关上门，觉得自己一无是处。

Mark关上门，脱掉衣服开了淋浴洗澡。  
潮湿的蒸汽很快充斥了浴室，他站在花洒下好一会儿，握住自己勃起的欲望套弄。  
Mark闭上眼，任由水珠从脸上滑落，脑子里浮现Eduardo刚刚睡着的模样。  
Eduardo现在身体状态不如以前，可是他那种脆弱的姿态并没有减损Mark对他的欲望；相反，激发了Mark另一种的渴望。  
他跟Eduardo之间的性爱从来是复杂的欲望，除了爱欲外，在Eduardo身体充满力量美感时，Mark总能在性爱上因为力量角逐而产生强烈的征服欲，可现在他如此脆弱，又使Mark产生了强烈的控制欲和欺负欲。  
Mark想要将他紧紧抱在怀里，用他现在无法承受的力度去贯穿他，让他喘不上气地哭出来。他什么都不需要想，什么都不需要担心，什么都不需要害怕，只需要服从欲望和接受Mark给他的所有庇护和热烈的爱情，呼唤Mark的名字，然后呻吟、求饶、哭泣。  
Mark一边骂自己是禽兽，一边又无法遏制想要拥抱现在的Wardo的渴望。  
他想象着Eduardo柔软的带着些微沙哑的声音，他哭泣时溢满泪水的棕色眼睛，还有汗湿的战栗的身体；想象着怎么把Eduardo操碎揉进自己身体里。  
他凭借想象给自己手淫，直到精液射出。

Sean以前有一段时间千方百计想要让Mark明白漂亮姑娘有多好。  
那时候Mark年轻气盛，比刚创立Facebook穿睡衣见风投时还要狂傲，过早的巨大成功使声色权力唾手可得。  
他才二十五六岁，手握大量资本，免不了膨胀，又觉得自己割舍所爱，才得来的全世界，自然要好好享受，因此受Sean蛊惑确实跟着鬼混了段时间。  
Sean说的那些美妙的滋味Mark确实认同，但是做完后又觉得空虚，枕边人来来去去，漂亮姑娘各有各的漂亮，声色犬马却到底千篇一律，久而久之就没有太大兴致了。  
后来他交过几个固定性伴侣，但始终也没有想要进入亲密关系的欲望，因为过不了三个月就腻味。

Sean再勾他去鬼混他就不去了。  
Sean问他怎么了，是不是累得性欲都没了。  
Mark说有性欲，但觉得腻味没意思。  
Sean感到很不可思议，美女，长腿细腰大胸部，怎么会腻味，这个姑娘玩腻了，总有下一个更好的，硅谷不缺钱，也不缺姑娘，还是那种漂亮又聪明的姑娘，不是麻省就是斯坦福，哈佛的也不少。  
Mark问他，你做过那么多投资项目，每一个都像做Napster和Facebook那么亢奋吗？  
Sean说，当然不是，那些项目怎么比？而且Napster跟Facebook也不一样。你用Facebook改变社交，我用Napster改变音乐分享方式；Facebook是你的，Napster才是我的；哪怕它最后破产了，它也是最特别的，连Facebook也比不上。  
Mark懒洋洋地说，那不就是了。  
Sean心说你还惦记着Eduardo吧，想骂他没出息，但想到踢走Eduardo这事情里自己是帮凶，Mark这么狠心又一身反骨，自己若是落井下石，难说激起他后悔当年的事情，分分钟翻脸不认人要报复自己。  
他虽然曾是Mark的导师和领路人，却很怕Mark。当年帕罗奥图雨夜，他讽刺Eduardo，Mark站在那瞪着他，还什么都没说，他就再不敢吱声。怂得都不像那个让所有格莱美得奖歌手把他告到破产却依然毫不在意的Sean Parker。  
那次谈话后，Sean再也没找过Mark去鬼混了。

Mark爱Facebook，并不是因为他可以把Facebook做成独角兽才爱它的，而是他爱自己的造物，才千方百计要把它做成独角兽。  
别的项目，做得好的，有潜力的他也喜欢，也有想分一杯羹甚至鲸吞；但这些项目一旦颓败，他自然也可以轻易割舍。  
项目是这样，人也是这样。  
世上那么多姑娘，总能找到更漂亮、更完美的，漂亮皮囊能刺激性欲，可性欲消退后就没意义了。  
Mark可能会有迷茫的时候，但总会对自己真正想要什么得出清晰的结论。  
他爱Eduardo，并不是Eduardo多完美，而是因为他是自己的良知，是他灵魂的另一半。  
他和Eduardo，不是为了性欲才结合，而是为了结合才产生了性欲，这和Eduardo完不完美，漂不漂亮没有太大关系。

Mark射出来后站在淋浴下好一会儿没有动。  
手上的精液随着水流从他掌心滴下。  
近些年，Mark一直请着健身教练进行增肌和体型的塑造，胸背和手臂的线条已经非常好看。淋浴的水幕落在他身上，变成水珠从他肌肤上滑落。  
Mark脑中一片空白，等高潮过去，不满足的焦躁和空虚又让他心情糟糕。  
他想要拥抱卧室里睡着的那个人，想要插进他身体里，想要射在他身体里，没有衣物，没有安全套，肌肤贴着肌肤，交换唾液和汗水。  
但是他不可以。  
因为Eduardo不想要他。  
他不知道Eduardo什么时候会再想要他，在这之前，他就只能等着。


End file.
